A Family Again
by PrettyGirlRocks
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! Rated M for later chapters. AU Tragedy hits the Russo family and Alex and Max are forced to live with their estranged, cold older brother, Justin. Can the two Russo's bring love into the older Russo's heart? A Jalex written in Alex's
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think.

Chapter 1

I can't even think straight. My thoughts are all blurry and my head is starting to hurt. There is all this chaos going on around us and I just can't believe that most of it is about is.

"_They're gone Alex."_

This keeps running through my aching head and I feel like I'm going crazy. This can't be true! How can they be gone?! I just saw them this morning! We had a quick breakfast together and everything! I didn't even rush out of the house in a hurry like I usually do. This was wrong. They couldn't be gone! They wouldn't leave us like this.

"_It was a fire caused by leak. They were upstairs. I don't think they even realized it was going on until it was too late."_

No. This couldn't be right. Please be wrong! Please just let this all be some cruel and unusual prank that the cops decided to play on me. I haven't been the greatest human being so Lord knows I would deserve it, so just let it be a prank, please?

"Please understand that we are being completely serious Alex, they are gone."

"_What am I supposed to tell my little brother?" _

I had told him that mom and dad had gone to heaven, they were going to miss us but they had to go. I couldn't think of a better way to tell him that his parents had died. He's only seven for crying out loud! Of course the police offered to tell him for me but I think it would be way better coming from his older sister. He was sad, he cried. Especially when I told him that they weren't coming back. I felt my eyes water as well but I had to stay strong, for him, I just had too.

"_Alex you take care of your brother!"_

I shook my head at the memory of my moms reprimanding. Now I really would be taking care of my brother.

"How old are you?" the lady behind the brown desk asked me as she continuously punched on her keyboard. They had moved Max to another room and gave him some toys to play with. I was left to deal with the hard part.

"Seventeen," I answered. My voice was so shaky I barely recognized it. I've been at the police station ever since they came to get me from school. I had begged to go home but they told me it would only make me feel worse, plus the place was completely destroyed.

The woman typed away. "Since you are not of legal age you and your brother will have to be place under guardianship."

"We have no other family members." I ran my hand through my brown locks in frustration. This was such a nightmare, I couldn't take it, and I felt like I was going to have a mental breakdown.

"We'll find someone."

"I can take care of him myself!" I shout.

She just ignores me and continues typing and she types for a good while before she stops and leans up in her desk looking over me skeptically.

"Did you know that you have an older brother?"

I scrunched my face up at her before the memories came crashing back. "Yes, my parents told me once."

She nodded before picking up the phone. "I wonder," she whispered to herself as she started dialing.

"Yes Mr. Russo……" she trailed off then as she stood up from her seat and walked down the hall leaving me alone to my thoughts. After a while I could hear her again, her voice sounding more and more strained.

"Please, they have nobody else," I heard her let out and I cringed. I hated this, every bit of it.

She finally came back after about twenty minutes and she seemed to be a little more content. "You two are going to stay with your big brother, Justin Russo. At least for the time being until we figure out what to do with you."

She couldn't be serious, could she?


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks to **Marissa Davis**, one of my faithful readers who always seems to read all of my stories and review! Thanks girl! Also to **Hsmlovergt and Jak4**…Jak4 I am glad I got your interest again! It is always nice to have a fellow talented writer read your work. And **Oogajunk**, you give the best reviews ever! Thanks so much, you really inspire me to write more!

Ok on with the story!

*********

Chapter 2

He just stands in front of me giving me the most deadly glare I've ever had the misfortune of receiving. I can see his fist clench as he continues to glare at me, his gray eyes seemingly stabbing through my heart. I can't bear to look at him a moment longer and actually cringe when I realize I'm shaking.

What is wrong with me?

Alex Russo never cowers in front of anyone, especially strangers. So why was I now?

"Hey, um Justin?" Max speaks from behind my back. It's really sad a seven year old is braver then me. Max moves from behind me and I look up to find Justin still shooting daggers at me, even though Max is the one talking to him.

I shift uncomfortably.

"Um, I'm Max and this is Alex. You're our brother." He sounds like such a little kid.

"I've already been informed," Justin lets out very coldly as he crosses his arms in front of his chest. "Where is the lady I spoke with on the phone," he mutters to himself as he looks over our shoulders. He's pretty tall.

"She had to go handle another emergency case. She said to tell you she was sorry." Wow! I managed to get a sentence out, finally!

He just looks at me intensely and no one says anything. Just like that we are back to square one.

"Come in," Justin orders. We do as says. It's not until he turns around to let us in that I am freed of his judging eyes.

His apartment is so small I can hardly believe it!

It has three rooms, a small bathroom with the bare minimum, a toilet, shower, and sink. Adios bubble baths. The kitchen was even smaller with a stove, sink, and fridge, the bedroom with just a bed, dresser, and a small table with a lamp on it. We walked past the open kitchen and bathroom and right into his bedroom where he gestures for us to sit on his bed.

After we sit he stands before us as if he is our parent or something…I guess now he sort of is.

"I only have one bed; I wasn't expecting to have roommates…," he trails off.

"I'll try to buy another one tomorrow."

He looks away for a moment and is that nervousness that I see flit over his face?

"Rules, no staying out late, that means be in by ten and no going out without telling me. You will have chores that you need to do and Alex," he makes a weird expression when he says my name. "You'll be in charge of cooking the meals."

I frown but nod anyways.

"You will both still go to school and you will make good grades." I feel like we are in boot camp or something, poor Max looks terrified. I bet he doesn't have much experience with kids.

He goes away then and we just sit there for a minute before I give Max a forced smile and ruffle his brown hair.

"Come on little man, everything is going to be ok," I say to him in my little kid voice that always makes him happy. He gives me a small smile and we go out to the kitchen.

Justin's not in here so I figure he must have stepped out. I might as well fix dinner while he's out. I decide to let Max be my helper; he used to love helping my mom when she would cook. I want to try to keep things as much as normal as I can.

We end up having fish sticks and macaroni & cheese cause that is all he has in the fridge besides sandwich meat, milk, bread, and cereal. Justin comes back an hour later with some more groceries and we eat. He doesn't complain so I guess it didn't taste too bad.

After that we took turns taking showers, of course Justin went last. We had to wear his clothes to bed since all of our stuff was destroyed in the…yeah. Max looked so funny and adorable in those huge things.

I tuck Max into bed and sing him a lullaby, or tried to like my mother does, did. I am so glad that I still have him at least. He's all I have now and I am going to do everything in my power to keep him happy.

Then my thoughts go to Justin.

My parents had told us about our big brother once, told us about how they had to give him up for adoption on account of they were so young when they had him.

"_Six years later, you came along mija, we were ready this time."_ My mother had told me with a small smile on her face. I didn't miss the sorrow that flashed through her eyes.

"_Do you regret giving him up?"_ I asked rubbing her arm soothingly.

"_Everyday,"_ she whispered.

That was the first and last time we had ever talked about my other brother.

When I get up to slide into my side of the bed, I see Justin standing in the doorway watching me. I am shocked and honestly don't know what to say.

He comes over to the bed and climbs in on the other side of Max, away from me. He leans over and switches off the lamp beside him in silence.

It isn't till I close my eyes that reality comes crashing down. My parents are never coming back. Max and I are on our own now, with this stranger of a brother who doesn't even want us to be around!

I whimper, and then I realize I am crying. How pathetic can I be? Tears are streaming down my cheeks and I can't seem to stop them or the way my body is shaking with sorrow.

I see Justin shuffle and I pray that I didn't disturb him. He groans before turning to me. I can see his gray eyes staring at me visible by the moonlight.

"Hey," he says and for once he doesn't sound mad. He reaches over as if he's going to wipe my tears away but he stops midway, moving his hand back to his side.

"I'm sorry about your parents," he whispers and he actually looks genuinely sorry for me.

I give him a small smile before turning away from him.

"They were your parents too," I mumble.

****

A/N: Hoped you liked it! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Max takes a liking to Justin within the first week. I just don't understand how he can like a person who doesn't smile or say more than a few words a day. As for me, I've tried to keep my distance, running into Justin only during dinner and before school.

Oh, I almost forgot about school! Since Justin lives on the other side of town, we had to transfer schools. It's actually a little convenient because now Max's school is a couple of blocks from mine and so I am able to pick him up after school. The only down part to changing schools is that I have to wear uniforms, yuck!

The school actually supplies me with a couple of uniforms after hearing about my situation.

I hate pity, but what am I supposed to do? It's not like I can run to my parents for money.

I meet a girl my first day, Harper. She has a weird style that strangely suits her and she talks a little bit too much, but she's the only person that doesn't seem threatened by my loner attitude.

We end up studying together after class on Thursday. Never thought I'd see the day when I would study willingly, anything to avoid him.

Did I mention that he works at a University? Yep. He's a history professor! You'd think he'd make more money and live nicer than he does, but no! He's a starving teacher but with a pretty good schedule if you ask me, but whatever, back to me.

So I'm rushing over to Max's school right now because through all the excitement of actually making a friend I forget that I have to pick Max up after school!! I am the worse big sister ever! And oh my gosh, why isn't Max here?!!!

Usually he'll wait on the playground for me to come but he's not here and I am seriously freaking out!!!

I trace my way back to Justin's in a frenzy, eyes alert, and heart racing. I think I'm going to have a panic attack, if something happened….

No, I can't go there right now.

I reach the apartment building and climb up the stairs slowly, silently praying.

I reach the door and hear laughing. I almost lose my mind. I open the door a little too quickly and it hits the back wall with a bang.

Two faces, one youthful and the other more mature, they look up at me from the kitchen where they are munching on something. A plate of chocolate cookies lies on the counter.

"Alex, you're here!" Max shouts as he runs over to me and hugs my legs. I can't take my eyes off of Justin.

"What's going on here?" I ask as I subconsciously ruffle Max's hair and move towards the counter, towards Justin.

"Justin came and got me from school since you were late and we went to the grocery store and he let me pick out some cookies and we baked them together!" Max let out, his eyes glittering with excitement.

This is honestly the happiest I have seen Max since….you know. So how come I'm not happy.

My lip quivers. "Why did you---?" I can't finish but he seems to know where I was headed.

He looks at me his gray eyes searching mine. "He needed to be picked up and you weren't there."

"I was coming," I snapped. "I only ran a little late…." Then a thought comes to me. "What were you doing there anyways?"

He seems a little taken aback by my question and it is then that I realize something… I saw him on Monday….at Max's school.

"Are you like following us or something? Watching us?" I'm completely shocked and pissed that he would do something like this!

He's not looking at me anymore and I know that I hit the hammer right on the damn nail. This makes me even angrier and perhaps I should count to 10 but I don't, I lose it.

"You," I fix him with an angry glare. "…are not my father. You are not Max's father either and despite being blood related; you are not our brother so stop trying to act like it. Stop trying to act like you want us around and damn it, stop acting like you actually like Max because when he finds out you don't it's going to break his heart!"

I storm out of the room leaving a shocked and hurt Justin and a very confused and sad Max behind. I immediately regret what I just did.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I lay in the bed for five minutes, just staring at the ceiling till I finally get the guts to go and apologize to him, but when I get to the kitchen; he is nowhere to be seen.

"Max, where did Justin go?" I turn towards my little brother who is sitting Indian style on the kitchen floor; it is now that I realize that he is crying.

"He went out for a walk," Max whimpers and my heartbreaks.

"What the matter sweetie?" I question as I run over to him bringing myself to his level. I tilt his head up and make him look at me.

His eyes are red and he has the saddest expression I have ever seen. "You guys were fighting," he whispers.

I feel terrible. "I know honey but its ok, Justin and I are going to be fine."

Max grabs my arm suddenly and his eyes are pleading and scared. "Please don't fight; I don't want you to have to go to heaven!"

What?

"What?" I let out in confusion.

"Mommy and Daddy were having a fight that morning about something and now they are in heaven. I don't want you and Justin to have to go to heaven too and leave me alone!"

Wow. I had no idea Max was thinking this way.

"Max, no. Mommy and Daddy didn't go to heaven cause they were fighting…they just had to go sweetie, it was nothing that they did or didn't do. God just wanted them to come live with him now so please don't be scared because I'm not going to leave you….and neither is Justin." Lord please let me be able to keep this promise.

Max looks ten times happier after I tell him this, so I know I've said the right thing. Now there is something I have to go do. So I drop Max off at the apartment of the old lady that lives next door. He's not too mad about this because she watches those game shows that he likes. Then I head out to find Justin.

I really have no clue where he is so I just search around the area. I check the University, the café down the street, and the local pub, but he's not at any of these. I finally end up at Max's school, which is really weird to me. I almost turn around and leave once I realize where I am but then I hear swinging so I make my way over to the playground, where I find him.

He is swinging on one of the swings and damn it if he doesn't look like a little boy right now, that is except for the cigarette that's hanging from the corner of his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Ok, probably not the best thing to come out of my mouth since I just royally bitched him out not even an hour ago.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he snaps as he pulls the cigarette from his mouth and exhales some smoke.

"You smoke?"

"Only when I'm frustrated…"

Great I drove him to drugs.

"Look, I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

What am I supposed to say to that?

"I shouldn't have said those things that I said earlier."

"No, you were right."

"What?" I'm a little taken aback. I move away from the swings in shock.

He looks up right into my eyes, his gray ones full of hatred. "I don't want you two around and how could I possibly like Max? I don't even know what it means to like someone let alone love them." He barks.

"I've never had a real family. All I've ever known was the inside of a foster home with deadbeat drunks that were only keeping you so that they could get more money." I cringe. "I've never been truly happy, ever! I used to come to this playground every weekend and watch the happy families walk by and wish that was me!" I take another step back. "I'm sorry if you wanted something more out of your so called 'older brother' but this is me! I am such a fucking nutcase, so full of issues and so full of hate I can hardly see straight!"

He stops on account of he's run out of breath and he's huffing now, his whole body racking with unleashed anger, and I don't know what comes over me but something does.

I walk over to him and my arms wrap so tightly around his body that I don't think I could possibly wrap them any tighter. I hug him just like this, and strangely enough, he lets me.

I can feel him shake in my arms and feel his warm tears trickle down my neck. He is so broken and I feel ten times worse for the things I said because they just probably made it worse.

I don't say anything; I just hold him for what seems like hours but really is only about 15 minutes. Finally he pulls away from my embrace and the hatred is gone and replaced with sorrow. I welcomed it, anything but the anger and hatred; I couldn't bare it.

He puts out the cigarette and he looks away from me as he stands up. I stand up with him. Then we start to walk. We walk back to the apartment. Justin goes inside and I go over to get Max but he's sleeping and Ms. Renny says to just pick him up in the morning. So I go back to the apartment.

There's water running so I know he's taking his shower, so I make him a sandwich. And when he comes out he eats it while I take my shower.

He's in the bed when I come out but I can tell he's not asleep by his breathing so when I get in I move over to him and wrap my arms around him. It's a little weird how am so comfortable with touching this stranger, my brother. He tenses up for a couple of minutes before he starts to relax.

"I'm sorry," I whisper as I hold him.

"I know," he whispers back. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have followed you but I was worried…I'm sorry."

It's silent then for a moment before I let out a sigh.

"This isn't going to be easy is it?"

"No."

I sigh again.

"But we'll make it work," he adds and I'm surprised by the determination that is in his voice. "You and Max are my family now….even though I don't really know what it means to be a family."

A small tear runs down my cheek then. He really is trying so hard, this broken man beside me really is trying to do the best he can to be there for me and Max and for the first time all week I feel hope. Things were going to get better, somehow.

I lean over and whisper in his ear before sleep finds both of us.

"We'll show you what it means."

&&&

A/N: Hope you liked! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_One week later…_

So, showing Justin what it's like to be a family…not so easy. I mean it's kind of difficult when the guy won't even glance in my direction. It's as if the little heart to heart we had was just a figment of my imagination. I'd say I wasn't disappointed, but I'd be lying.

Max on the other hand, Justin has reconnected with. The two brothers are better than ever. It's hard to believe that they only met a little over two weeks ago. I can't help but smile when I see the two together, happy. It would be nice to be happy again. That emotion has become very foreign to me.

I feel like I'm withdrawing, slowly disappearing. It's the worse feeling I've ever felt, to feel dead on the inside. Everyday it gets worse. Everyday I lose reason to continue the façade of being ok, because Max doesn't need me anymore, he has Justin, and Justin definitely doesn't need or want me around, so why am I still here? Maybe things would be easier for everyone if I wasn't.

"You can turn the light out now," I whisper as I close my journal and place it under my pillow on my side of the bed.

I can feel his concerned eyes on me as I lay down on my pillow, but he doesn't say anything, he just turns out the light like I asked. Sometimes I wish he would say something, anything. I know that he cares about Max, but would it be so hard for him to care for me too?

It's the next day, Saturday, which means no school! So I sleep in of course because I have nothing else to do unless I choose to hang out with Harper, which she's nice and all but I've had enough of the girl during the week.

So I'm a little bit grumpy when I feel somebody shaking me awake.

"Go away," I groan as I bury my head under by pillow but the shaking doesn't go stop. "Come on Alex," I hear my little brother whine. "Justin made breakfast for us and he said we can't eat till you come, so come on," he exclaims. I groan again, that boy and food. I'm surprised he's so healthy with all the mess he eats.

I force myself to get out of bed and walk slowly down the hall to our kitchen. Justin is plating some very delicious looking pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast and for the first time in a while, I can feel my mouth tugging up into a smile, in fact I'm grinning!

"What is going on?" I exclaim excitedly as I point to the mouth watering dishes placed on the counter in amazement because I know for a fact that we don't have money to buy half of this stuff so, like I said, what is going on?

I see Justin's mouth tug into a smile and I can't explain how much I hope that he was smiling because of me. He turns around and his eyes are on me instantly. "I have some really good news I would like to share with you two before we eat." The Hallelujah Chorus is playing in my mind because this is the first time our eyes have met all week and I feel…I don't know…good.

"What," I reply back a little too eagerly as Max echo's my question from the counter, where he sneaks a piece of bacon.

Justin runs one of his hands through his hair as he shakes his head. "Well," he starts. "My boss just called me this morning…it seems that one of the Professors was caught in a…" he pauses awkwardly, blushing. "Compromising situation with one of his students," I snort at this and he surprisingly fixes me with a pointed look.

"Sorry," I whisper, a little ashamed at my childish antics.

He nods. "Anyways they need someone to take over his classes while he is being investigated and my boss asked if I would do so," he finishes with a grin.

"So I'm getting a raise."

He doesn't even have the last word completely out before I am hugging him ferociously. I jump into his arms like nobodies business and I can hear him chuckle as he hugs me back. But then his hands go a little lower and we both freeze.

You know the school that I go to now, the one that donated me some school uniforms? Yeah, well they didn't give me any night clothes, so I've just been wearing Justin's shirts like we did the first night, only this particular shirt that I was wearing today was a little on the short side, and me jumping on Justin didn't make it any longer, in fact my panty clad butt is basically out for all to see. How could I have missed that sudden breeze?

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologized as he removed his hand from my butt and quickly put me down. Great, awkward moments are back again!

"It's ok I whispered, it's my fault…I should of picked one of your longer shirts to sleep in," I replied trying to help the situation. I looked over at Max who was now openly devouring our breakfast; he had missed everything that had happened. Thank God.

"Well we won't be having that problem anymore," Justin let out with a small smile as he gestured to my clothing. "I was thinking after breakfast the three of us do some shopping and get you guys some clothes…and maybe a table to eat at and a small TV to watch as well." He looked around the apartment nodding.

"I don't want to go crazy but we need to get some of the necessity's don't you think?" he quirked his brow at me.

I nodded.

So it was settled, after breakfast, shopping.

Max was like a little kid on Christmas Day as he ran through the store all giddy. "I want this, and this, and this too!" he exclaimed as he went from aisle to aisle, Justin and I trailing behind him.

"You can't get everything squirt," Justin yelled out to Max with a laugh as we walked.

He really was nothing short of amazing sometimes. "You're really good with him," I whispered as we watched Max play with two toy soldiers that were out on display.

"Thanks," he paused with a thoughtful look on his face. "I don't know, it's easy with him………you, not so much."

That was a little shocking to hear.

"What do you mean?" I tugged on his sleeve making him face me.

"It's hard with you," he let out shyly. "I mean you are a girl. I haven't had much practice with girls. My orphanage was an all male one. So yeah it's hard for me to talk to you."

I smiled at this. "You're talking to me now."

"That doesn't mean I'm not nervous."

I giggle at that. "That's kind of adorable," I let out as I lean up and pinch his cheek playfully.

"Oh gosh," he groans, pushing me away.

So Max and I get about 5 outfits each and of course some pajamas as well. Justin gives me some money to buy some underwear and bra's he blushes the whole time. He takes Max to get some boxers.

We meet up in ten minutes and go to the electronic section and get a small cheap TV. Then we head to the furniture department where we find the perfect table. It can actually fit in the corner of our living room and it is big enough for all of us, not to mention its cheap! So we get it!

And of course Max has to spot the cutest twin bed in the world. It has spider-man sheets on it and Max looses it. "Oh boy, can I get it!!! Please daddy, please!"

"Of course you can squirt," Justin smiles.

Max is so adorable jumping up and down like that, ----what!!! DAD?!!!!!

"DAD?" I exclaim out loud as I turn around to face Justin who is now fully blushing.

"He calls me that sometimes," he whispers. "Please don't overreact."

"Overreact," I let out through gritted teeth. "You are not his damn father Justin, you are his brother!"

"I know that and so does he," he growls. "Can we please talk about this when we are alone and not in front of him, Alex?"

I turn around to see Max watching us and so, I unfortunately will have to wait to kick Justin's ass.

Justin's signing the papers for Max's bed, which will be delivered later on today along with the table set, when he remembers to ask me if I would like to pick out a bed as well although he has no idea where he is going to fit all of this in his small apartment.

So I browse the small stock of beds the store has before I find one to my liking. I show it to the sales lady and she orders it for me. Only mine will not be here for another two weeks….great.

"This is great," I let out as we leave the store with bags in hand. Justin sighs as he carries the box that holds our small TV, and we keep on walking. The day gets even worse because Max just has to open his big mouth and I don't like what I hear at all.

"I'm sorry you couldn't get your bed mom, I guess you are just going to have to sleep with daddy alone tonight."

Really?

I turn to look at Justin who is looking anywhere BUT in my direction. "Aww sweetie, mommy will be fine…" I let out with a perfect smile. "It's daddy you might have to worry about, because mommy is going to literally hang him from the tree in front of our apartment, and feed his body to the neighborhood dogs when she gets her hands on him, ok?"

I don't even wait for a response.

**A/N: Really hope you liked the update…got so much planned with this story but lack of reviews really motivate me to not write, not even lying so please review cause I would like to be motivated to update sooner! Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Words cannot truly express how incredibly angry I am angry at Justin. Daddy? Are we for real? Is this really happening to me?

I drop Max off at Ms. Renny's for the second time. I really hope this doesn't become a habit. Are we really going to have that many issues?

Justin's already in the bedroom when I walk in. My eyes meet his gray ones and I smile, a smile full of contempt. "Hey **daddy**, how are you doing?"

"Look you have every reason to be upset—"

"Damn right I do because you did not even correct him Justin, that is what I am so mad about!" I exclaim. I really don't understand his logic in letting his little brother call him daddy.

"It's not right Justin, and I can totally see why he might see you as a father figure instead of a big brother," I let out awkwardly, my eyes glued to the carpet. "But me being his mother, come on that's a little far fetched!"

"You are a lot older than him Alex, just like I am and you baby him---"

I scoff at that.

"You do! I'm sorry…and it might not seem like it to you, but to him we are more of the parental figures than the sibling figures. We are kind of forced to behave as such."

"I don't care. I don't want him thinking I'm his mother!" How weird would that be?

"He doesn't think you're his mother Alex," Justin whispers and I scoff again. "Look, could you just sit down so we can talk about this like adults?"

"I am not an adult!" Wow, way to sound like a kid Alex! Congratulations!

"Just sit down," he groans and I have succeeded in frustrating him. Good, because I'm frustrated and extremely annoyed by him, it is only fair that he feel the same.

As much as I don't want to, I make my way to our bed, the bed that I will be sharing with him for at least two weeks, and sit down. He sits down beside me and I immediately move away from him.

He rolls his eyes. "You can be really immature sometimes."

"You can be very annoying sometimes," I throw back.

"Please try to be serious."

"I am."

"Then listen and stop trying to fucking judge me!"

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want!" Ok this is getting a little out of hand, but did he really think he could yell at me like that and get away with it? I think he forgets who I am. Alex Russo, Queen of arguments.

"The hell you will!" he yells back at me. He gets all in my face but I don't even flinch because I am used to these kinds of arguments.

So I just push him back and tell him to go fuck himself, but this doesn't go over well because he just gets madder and before I know it he's pushed himself off the bed and punched the wall beside him!

Ok….definitely wasn't expecting that. Maybe I shouldn't have said all those things.

"Damn it Alex!" he exclaims and I cringe when I see his bloody knuckles leave the wall. Well he definitely has me quiet now, and I think he knows that because he decides to continue. "Three days ago," he lets out very low, I have to strain almost to hear him. "Three days ago Max called me dad for the first time. I was shocked just as much as you were today. I sat him down and I explained to him that I wasn't his dad." I ran my hand through my hair tiredly before looking up at Justin. "He said he already knew that. So the next day I went to talk to one of the Psychology Professors at my University about it, because I didn't really know what to do. She said that as long as he knew that I wasn't his real dad then there wasn't any real harm and that he probably saw me as the new father figure because I'm so much older than him and we do a lot of things that he used to do with your dad and so…yeah…and I guess that's the reason why he might be calling you mom now."

"But he's known me as his sister for all seven years of his life," I mumble. This is all a bit much to take in. I don't really know how to feel about it all. I'm a little freaked out.

"Yes but now that his mother is no longer there you are kind of taking on that role…I mean look at the way you talk to him, all the pet names, honey, sweetie, and singing him to sleep, things your mom used to do…it's not that hard to believe, and he knows that you are not his mother Alex, he knows."

I stare into his gray eyes and try to decide what to do about all of this and then I decide to do something I never thought I would, I ask Justin. "What do you think we should do about this then, Justin?

I can tell he's just as startled about my question as I am.

"Um," he pauses, his forehead scrunching in deep thought. "I think we should just play it by ear. I could set up an appointment with that Psychiatrist so that you and I can get some advice from her if you'd like."

"I'd like that a lot," I quickly replied. Honestly, I didn't know what to do myself. I mean Max seemed so much better now and happy, I would hate to do something to ruin it, and I'd rather talk to an expert to get some advice on the situation. I don't know…I'm just really confused about all of it right now and I really don't want to deal with it at all.

"Can't you just handle it," I whisper and it's like he can read the fear on my face because he sits down and squeezes my knee comfortingly.

"I really think it'd be better if we handled this together." Then he smiles. "You know, since we are his parents and all."

"Not funny!" I exclaim but a small smile appears on my face. Betrayed by my own mouth.

I get up to leave when I see the newly formed dent in the wall and remember what Justin just did. What a stupid man!

"Come on, we need to clean that."

"No, I can handle it."

Always trying to be the tough guy.

I just grab his hand and make him get up. "Come on," I rumble and then we make our way to the kitchen where I clean and bandage his injuries. He is such a little baby about it, moaning and groaning the whole time and I never once let him forget that it is his own fault he is like this in the first place.

Max's bed arrives later on among other things, and it's sad that we really don't even have anywhere to put it, but we manage to squeeze it in the corner of Justin's bedroom. Justin and I set it up; we also get the little TV set up on the ground of the bedroom since we neglected to get a table for it to sit on. We really have next to nothing in this apartment. But we do set up the kitchen table set because our kitchen is actually a little spacey and had room for the small dining set! At least something worked out alright.

I go get Max after we are all set up and he's absolutely fine because Ms. Renny gave him a lollipop because apparently he is smarter than a fifth grader…I don't know if I believe that, I mean the boy is seven! But whatever, as long as he's happy.

We have grilled cheese and soup for dinner. I really am becoming a better cook, maybe I should go pro?

Max is the first to shower after that and I go after him. We both wear some of our new pajamas tonight, Max, his Spiderman jammies and me a silky black gown, borderline lingerie, why did I buy this again?!

I put Justin's robe on because I feel a little exposed.

Justin spends some time at the kitchen table with some papers, grading I assume. He really did need that table. He eventually hops in the shower and I take that time to tuck Max in.

"Come on Maxy Max, time for bed mister!" I exclaim grabbing him and tickling him playfully. I really do love him too much for words. His laughter brings joy to my heart, wow that sounded cheesy, but it really does. He runs over to his new bed and hops in and I kneel beside it, smiling.

"It's nice to have your own bed again right sweetie?"

"I love it!" he lets out patting his covers in pleasure. I tuck him in and then manage to tell him the story of the three bears, which I think I stayed pretty close to the book version if I do say so myself. Then Justin comes out of the bathroom in a pair of shorts but no shirt, his hair is wet and he looks…well anyways, I'm shocked.

"Yay, you came out just in time to tell me a story!" I look at Max in puzzlement but he just pleads with those huge doughy brown eyes of his so I just let Justin tell him another story. He kneels down beside me and tells one of my favorites, Cinderella.

Max falls asleep before he even gets to the end and he looks so adorable laying there in his new bed. For a moment Justin and I just kneel there admiring him and that's when I realize that maybe we are taking on a more parental sort of role when it comes to Max. How could I have not realized this sooner? I actually feel a little guilty.

I prop my hand on Justin's shoulder to help me stand up. "You should really put on a shirt," I mumble as I make my way to the bathroom. He follows me and we brush our teeth in silence before he responds.

"This is how I used to sleep before you guys…"

"Well now that we are here maybe you shouldn't."

He rolls his eyes. He's not even taking me seriously.

"Maybe you shouldn't steal other people's clothes," he replies gesturing to his robe that I currently have on.

I frown because he actually has me there and so with a pout I unlatch the robe and hang it on the hanger of the bathroom door then I hear him groan.

I turn around to him with a confused frown on my face.

"I think you're the one who needs to put on a little more clothing Alex," he whispers and the way he is staring at me makes me shiver.

I move around him making my way out of the bathroom. "You're probably right," I mumble.

I get in the bed and pretend not to watch Justin as he moves around in the kitchen, putting his school papers away. He makes his way back to our bedroom and I realize that he's kind of cute…like really cute. Is that weird that I think that? Whatever.

He turns out the light and bends down to slide in bed and it's a little weird that it's just the two of us in this big bed, just a little.

He turns to me and for a moment we just stare at each other and this should feel extremely awkward but it doesn't.

"You ok?" he questions and the look of concern on his face for some reason makes me extremely happy.

"I'm fine."

"This isn't weird to you? I mean us sharing a bed."

Totally weird," I admit. "But, whatever." I laugh to lighten the mood, and it works because he smiles, and everything is fine. For now.

**A/N: Just want to thank EVERYONE who updated! You guys have no idea how much that meant to me! I really got way more than what I ever imagined for that chapter and it really motivated me immensely! I extremely appreciate you guys and I really hope that you liked this chapter! Please review and I hope to have another one out soon! Love you guys! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oogajunk…your long reviews are the best! Please don't stop! And I forgot to address this but some where wondering what were the ages of the characters. I put this in the story but just to clear things up, Justin is 23, Alex is 17, and Max is 7. Ok, on to the update…I updated quick just for you guys! Enjoy! More author notes at the bottom. **

Chapter 7

_2 days later…_

So sleeping in a bed with Justin, just the two of us, has turned out way weirder than I anticipated. I forgot to even acknowledge the fact that some unwanted touching might occur.

I wake up Monday morning to a heavy object draped around my waist, it takes me all of 3 seconds to realize that it is Justin's arm; his bare arm because he's been sleeping shirtless lately. Kill me now. I'm not sure it can get anymore awkward than this, but then he snuggles in closer to me and it is like his body is glued to mine. It totally just got more awkward.

"Justin," I whisper, trying my hardest not to wake Max because since Justin is still sleeping and he's the one that usually wakes us up, I figure that we still have some time to sleep.

"Justin," I repeat again a little louder, and then I lightly kick his foot, which is directly behind mine. He still doesn't stir, so I kick it again…harder. This works. He groans a little before opening his eyes.

"What," he rumbles, clearly a little angry. Somebody is grumpy when they wake up. Note to self: never wake Justin up.

"Um, can you move?" Didn't come out as graceful and nonchalant as I'd wanted it to, but whatever.

He looks down at our close proximity's and then his eyes travel over his arm which is still wrapped securely around my waist. I instantly feel the body heat from his rising blush. Cute.

"Um, sorry, so sorry," he mumbles as he quickly moves away from me and I have to giggle because I swear this guy, this twenty-three year old guy, has never touched a girl, and that kind of surprises me considering he's so…well you know.

"You don't have to laugh about it," he grumbles and it just makes me giggle more. "I sleep kind of wild, and now that I'm not confounded to a certain amount of space, well…you're just lucky you didn't end up with my foot in your mouth." Disgusting, wow. I turn around to face him, frowning.

"That was pretty disturbing and do you now how much of a nerd you just sounded like?" I giggle some more and surprisingly he doesn't get mad or offended in the least. He chuckles lightly.

"Just because I use big words doesn't make me a nerd, thank you. I am a college professor, what did you expect?" he shakes his head at me but his eyes sparkle with playfulness and it's a really good look for him.

"We should get up now." He looks down at his watch. "Yep, definitely should get up now." Are you kidding me?

"No," I moan, bringing the covers up to cover my head once more, because hearing him say that is like the worse news ever, because I feel like I've gotten about four hours of sleep.

I hear him chuckle beside me but I ignore him because I am trying to get back to sleep. A couple of minutes pass by and I have managed to zone out all the craziness around me, I am almost asleep when I feel the bed sink beside me. I groan.

"Go away, please!"

"You know Max got up like a good little child and went right to the bathroom to brush his teeth."

"I am not a child."

"Really, because the other day you were just saying that you weren't an adult. You should really make up your mind." Well he got me on that one.

I unwillingly pull the covers back from my face and come face to face with Justin's chest. My breath hitches looking at that thing, I forgot to mention, but he is pretty muscular, nice abs, and broad shoulders, a body women would go crazy for.

I hear him chuckle again and my attention is thankfully taken from his body, I look up at him in confusion. "What?"

"Staring at your brother's chest Alex, wow, weird much?" It's my turn to blush. Caught red handed, how embarrassing. He must think I'm a total weirdo.

I try to think of a clever response when an image comes to my mine. "Yeah, well staring at your sister in her pajamas isn't exactly normal behavior." Yes! Gotcha! I can't help but smirk up at him, two can play this game.

"Well when you are wearing next to nothing, as a man I can't help but stare." His voice is husky now; it brings on a different meaning to his words a little. It's different, but I sort of like it.

"Oh, use the 'I'm a man excuse' of course," I giggle removing the covers completely from my body and watching as he stares at every inch I've uncovered. "You're totally weird for doing that you know?" Now why is my voice husky? What am I doing?!

I quickly jump out of the bed and grab my uniform heading to the bathroom. I tell Max to go get dressed in the bedroom and I quickly get dressed in the bathroom because we don't have time for whatever the crap Justin and I were just doing and to tell you the truth, thinking back on it, it was kind of weird.

I come out of the bathroom and walk into the kitchen where Justin and Max are eating cereal at the dining table. I fix me a bowl as well and we all eat at the table in silence.

"Dad, are you picking me up today from school?" I cringe a little when I hear the 'D' word, still haven't got used to that, will I ever?

Justin seems to notice my discomfort because he sends a sorrowful smile over to me. "I don't know squirt, my hours will be changing today and I really won't know to what extent until I meet with my boss." Then he looks over to me. "Can you pick him up today, Al?"

I nod my head smiling a little at the nickname. Wow, we must be getting pretty close if we are in the nickname stage. I was very excited, anything to get closer to normal, to living again, anything.

So things are settled. After breakfast Justin drives to work in his little barely drivable car, and I walk Max to school before heading to my own school.

Class goes pretty good; I meet a boy today, Dean. He's like one of the most popular guys at school so it's pretty cool that he talked to me, not that I'm going to get all giddy or anything. I also forgot to mention that Harper and I are getting pretty close, she's like my best friend sort of. She invited me to hang out Saturday so I am pretty excited about that, but don't tell anyone about the excited part.

I pick Max up after school and we head home. He tells me all about his day; apparently he's been making friends as well. It's so great to see him so happy. He holds my hand as we walk home and I really do feel sort of like his mom, but it's weird and I don't want to feel like that because I would never want to take my mothers place, never. But feeling this way is sort of nice. Feeling like a family again. Something is seriously wrong with me.

Justin's not home when we get to the apartment, I'm actually a little disappointed and I can tell Max is too. I tell him to do his homework while I make us some sandwiches, and when I'm done, I join him at the table and start on my own homework.

We finish a couple of hours later and Max goes to the bedroom to watch cartoons, I start on dinner. We actually wait another hour after dinner is ready for Justin to come. It's 7:00 when he finally makes it home. Home, I'm calling Justin's apartment my home now. I smile.

Max is the first one to the door and he barely lets Justin get in before he is hugging his legs and talking a mile a minute.

Justin chuckles as he drops his briefcase and bends down to pick Max up, spinning him around. They look the image of father and son completely. Then Justin looks at me and fixes me with the sweetest smile I have ever seen on his face.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." He makes his way over to me after he puts Max down and I actually meet him half way, he envelopes me in a hug.

"It's ok, dinner's a little cold, and we'll have to reheat, but whatever." Why can't I just let him know how much I missed him?

"Are you guys gonna kiss?" We both immediately back away from each other after Max says this.

"No," we both say in unison and Max looks down as if disappointed. I feel a little bad but come on! That so isn't going to happen. Thanks Max for making things weird again.

After that it's a little awkward. We eat the hamburgers and fries I cooked in almost silence. Then we begin our routine for the night. Max takes his shower, I wash dishes, and Justin grades papers. I take shower, Max watches some TV, Justin grades papers. Justin grades papers, Max gets in bed and I tuck Max in. Justin takes a shower, I read Max a story, and Max listens, and then Justin comes out and reads Max a story, Max falls asleep.

We both get into our bed next, I mean Justin's bed. I turn towards him to talk, something else that was becoming habit. It seemed Justin wasn't so nervous to talk to me anymore, or maybe it was because I wasn't so distant anymore, I don't know.

"How was work today?" I whisper as I look over to him anxiously.

He smiles. "It was great, my hours are longer…I probably won't be home until 7 everyday, but I really like the classes and I'll be getting paid more, so its for the best."

I nodded then but I must admit I was a little sad. I had gotten used to our schedule and it was not going to be the same with Justin not being around so much. "How am I supposed to do this without you being around though? Raise Max I mean."

He chuckles. "Wow, you really sound like a mother, Alex." I cringe because he's right. "You'll do fine Alex and I'll still be around to help, just not as much."

"He's gonna be heart broken you know."

"Are you gonna be heartbroken?"

"No," I pout and he chuckles. Am I really that easy to read?

"I really missed you guys today."

"Well you should have," I snap but my smile gives my current feelings away.

We say goodnight to each other then and I turn away from him to go to sleep. I'm starting to feel…I don't know…weird with Justin and it's really freaking me out but I don't really know what to do. I'm just really confused.

I stay up for another hour trying to figure all of this mess out when I feel Justin's arm snake around my waist again. My heart automatically starts to beat quicker. _Will you calm the fuck down!_ I scream in my mind. I try to move away but it doesn't really work.

I groan in frustration and it actually surprisingly wakes Justin up. I guess he wasn't in his deep sleep yet. I feel him stir behind me and when he realizes our current positions he apologizes again.

He starts to move his hand away but then I tell him not to. "You might as well just keep it there because it's gonna find its way back there in the middle of the night anyways." My statement surprises even myself!

What in the world did I just say, any why in the hell did I say it?!

"Are you serious?" I can hear the surprise in his question and for some reason I still say yes.

He then returns his hand back to my waist and snuggles in close to me. "I hope you don't mind," he mumbles. I kind of don't.

I close my eyes and feel all sorts of feelings but the one that is most predominate is…safe. With Justin's hand on my waist and with him so close to me, I feel safe.

**A/N: I really love you guys so much and I wanted to pop another chapter out for you guys! Be kind and review and I might have another one out before Christmas! My creative juices are just flowing now because of you guys, so thanks and please continue to inspire me! I really hope you guys liked this chapter! I had a blast writing it! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes at the bottom, please read! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

_The next morning…_

When I woke up Justin was lying far away from me now, weird. I leaned over to check his watch and realized that we actually had about ten more minutes of sleep before we had to get up and get ready. What was with me getting up early? I didn't like it.

My eyes somehow made their way over to my big brother again. He was still sleeping peacefully. My eyes roamed over the black stubble on his face, it really did suit him perfectly. Also the small diamond stud that decorated his right ear just made him look all the more sex…cute. Then my eyes traced down to his pink lips. What was I doing? I really needed help.

And then suddenly I hear chuckling.

My heart skips a beat. Please Lord, if you love me, that noise would have just been in my imagination, and Justin will not be awake. I slowly lift my eyes to meet Justin's wide opened sparkling gray ones. Just great.

"Staring again I see," he whispers huskily. "You just can't seem to get enough of me."

He smiles down at me and I just roll my eyes. "Shut up," I mumble. I am absolutely positive that I am blushing by now. This is so embarrassing.

"You know what, for someone that was so afraid to talk to me, you sure do make fun of me a lot."

"Well," he runs his hands through his hair sitting up in _our_ bed. "When you get to live with a girl for a couple of weeks, you get to know her attributes and her flaws, but once you know her flaws, you don't feel so intimidated by her."

I am extremely insulted.

He makes his way to the bathroom but I follow him with a pout on my face. "And just what do you mean by that, Justin?" I spit his name out with accusation.

He smiles a small smile, "Nothing." Then he takes his toothbrush and begins brushing his teeth.

"I don't have flaws," I whisper and he chuckles. I hate him.

He gargles some Listerine before he speaks again. "Well for starters you are way too stubborn and way too proud and extremely argumentative." I am shocked by his words. How dare him.

"Well you're a nasty cigarette smoker, with a bad temper and money problems!"

Silence.

He's staring daggers at me. That must have really hit a nerve. Are you kidding me? I roll my eyes at him and make my way out of the bathroom.

He slams the door shut behind me and I am a little shocked. Max wakes up, effect from all the noise. I send him to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face after Justin gets out.

He doesn't even make eye contact with me the rest of the morning. He can be such a little kid.

I get dressed and then we leave the house, Max and I to Max's school, and Justin to the university.

School was good today, Dean and I talked some more, I'm really starting to think that he's into me, like for real. Harper and I also talked quite a bit today; she really is a great friend. We decided to just hang out at her place Saturday, and maybe go out for ice cream or something later on.

It's when I'm walking to Max's school to pick him up that I realize something very important, I don't feel my magic anymore.

I stop in the middle of the sidewalk when I realize it, and I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner! I retrace these past weeks in my mind and I realize that I haven't felt my magic inside me ever since my parents died, or every since I found out.

It's kind of hard to explain but there is like a tingle, a spark of electricity flowing in my blood, or at least there was one, when I had my magic. I doubt I still have my powers because if I did, I would feel it. The question is why are they gone?

I am a little frantic when I reach Max's school and pick him up. He grabs for my hand and we start walking back to the apartment, hand in hand. "Max, can I ask you a question?" I let out when we reached the apartment door.

"Sure," he chirps as he smiles up at me. I smile back warily before bending down to retrieve the spare key from under the rug.

"Um," I start as I let us in the apartment. "Have you been using your powers any?"

He suddenly looked down as if ashamed. This couldn't be good. "What is it sweetie?" I ask, tilting his head up with my fingers to meet my searching eyes.

"I can't find them." Did I hear right?

"What?"

"I don't know where they went to mommy," my heart skipped a beat when the 'M' word was mentioned but I tried not to let it bother me. He looked so sad, standing before me.

"That's ok honey," I started, caressing his hair in reassurance. "I think…mommy," wow that was hard to say, "might have lost her powers too."

His eyes got big after that. "Really, why?" he asked.

"I don't know sweetie," I turned away from him. "I don't know."

Then at that moment, Justin's face popped into my head and I suddenly had a bright idea. "I don't know honey but I'm gonna find out, ok?" He nodded enthusiastically. "Ok, I have a great idea, why don't we make a surprise lunch for…daddy," even harder to say that one, "and then we can take it up to his job for him."

Max was too excited then. He ran to the fridge, pulling it open. "What should we make?!"

We ended up making two ham, lettuce, and mayo sandwiches for Justin; after all he is a growing man. I was rushing a little because I happened to know that Justin's lunch break ended in less than…I looked at my watch…twenty minutes, great!

Max and I made it to Justin's classroom in with fifteen minutes to spare thanks to the helpful students that were in the halls. Thankfully this wasn't a very big campus.

"Knock knock!" I exclaimed before opening the door to the classroom and sliding in. Of course Max runs past me, running over to Justin's desk where he is currently taking a bite out of a candy bar, well he was, now he is frozen in shock.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" he lets out, he looks very surprised but I don't miss the smile that takes over his face.

"Dad!" Max exclaims as he jumps on Justin and Justin pulls him up into his lap with a grin.

"Hey sport," he exclaims as he ruffles Max's hair playfully and Max laughs.

I stand there watching them again in admiration before I decide to speak. "We decided to surprise you with lunch," I let out with a smile as I make my way over to them, yanking the candy bar out of Justin's hand. "You need to eat healthy if you're gonna have enough strength to come home and deal with us."

He frowned before smiling again. "Thanks Alex." Then Max jumps out of his lap to explore the classroom, leaving Justin and I alone.

It's quiet for a minute as I place Justin's lunch plate on his desk. "Um, I'm sorry about earlier this morning," I mumble. I'm not really that sorry because come on, it wasn't even a big deal, but I say sorry anyways because I don't want things to be awkward.

He shakes his head with a chuckle. "All is forgiven, you brought the best peace offering." He motions to the plate of sandwiches and we both laugh. Then he abruptly stands up to give me a hug and I am taken off guard but I still welcome it. We stand like that for a moment, in each others arms before he moves away, to my dismay.

"So what really brings you down here, Alex?" Wow, he really does know me pretty well.

"Well I wanted to ask you a question," I started. He didn't say anything so I took that as a sign to continue. "Do you have powers?"

Silence again.

For a moment I just feel like the stupidest person ever because he is looking at me like I just grew another head or something. But then his face changes and he seems to have remembered something.

"Oh, wow…no." He shakes his head and I'm a little puzzled. We both have the same parents so shouldn't he have powers too. "I do know what you're talking about though!" He squints his eyes as if trying to remember something. "I can't believe I'd forgotten this. Um, I was like five, I think, and I was living at the orphanage when one day I got these two visitors. They didn't introduce themselves but now I know that they were your parents…they were acting very weird. They kept asking me all these questions…if anything weird had been happening lately…if I was doing things, making things happen, if I had gotten my powers. I was so confused I guess that gave them their answer. Anyways they never came back after that."

Wow, I was speechless. This was all very weird.

I faintly hear him clear his throat beside me. "I'm guessing you have powers," he whispers as if someone could be eavesdropping.

"Did," I let out a little angrily. "I don't know what happened but I don't have my magic anymore, I can feel it. And neither does Max."

I guess he could see the sorrow in my face because it didn't take long for his arms to encircle me in another hug, and truthfully I needed it. I let my head rest on his chest as the seriousness of this situation crashed down on me. "I don't know what I'm gonna do Justin," I cried, my hands squeezing around him tighter.

"We'll figure something out," he mumbles and I swear I felt his lips press against my hair but maybe I'm just imagining things.

"Hey Mr. Russo—" Justin and I both look up to see a blond girl beside him, one of his students I assume, a lot of them were tricking into the classroom now. She seemed surprised and I suddenly felt embarrassed. "Oh, who is this?"

"Dad, can I have this?" Max skipped over to Justin with a cell phone in his hands and I literally wanted to crawl into a hole because this boy has the worse timing in the world.

"Oh, this is your son…" then she looked over to me in horror. "Then this would be…"

"Max give that back it's probably a student's phone," I interrupted handing the phone to Justin and grabbing Max's hand. "We're going to leave now, I'll see you at home." I mumbled as we hurried out of the classroom. That couldn't have been more awkward.

When we got home Max and I got started with homework right away, we then ate and got ready for bed. I left Justin a plate on the stove and then headed to the bedroom. I couldn't be around him right now; it would just be too embarrassing. That girl in his classroom thought we were together…like _together_ together. Justin must be horrified.

I actually managed to get to sleep but when the bed started creaking I was forced to wake up. Of course I knew who it was although I was a bit disoriented.

"Oh my gosh, what time is it?" I let out all groggily. I could tell that I had been asleep for at least a couple of hours so it had to be at least nine at night.

"A little after ten," he mumbled before sliding into bed and I frowned at him.

"Why were you out so late, what is wrong with you?!!" I was furious and I didn't particularly know why.

"Alex calm down, I'm sorry ok."

"No it's not ok! What is wrong—" I tried to finish but Justin had pressed one of his fingers to my lips and I couldn't move. He sighed letting his hand slide down my body to rest on my hip, something that shouldn't be so natural, but it was.

"I needed to take care of some business," he let out quietly, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Ok," I let out almost instantly like I was in a trance. Get yourself together Alex! He smiled down at me before frowning a second later. I frowned back in confusion.

"What?"

"I talked to the physiatrist today and set up an appointment for us for tomorrow…it's a little after Max get's out of school so you should have time to drop him off at Ms. Renny's and then head over."

"Ok," I whispered.

It was silent then before Justin spoke again. "I know that you've been having a hard time with the mommy, daddy thing lately and I don't want this to be too hard for you." He really was super sweet when he wanted to be.

"Thanks Justin," I let out smiling at him. "You're the greatest." I smiled up at him again before turning around to face the moon. I can feel him instantly snuggle up to me from behind.

"No you and Max are the greatest," he whispers in my ear as his hand, around my waist, comes to rest on my tummy. My body temperature suddenly got a lot warmer. "I don't know what I would do without you guys."

His lips touch my neck and I am frozen still, until I hear his light snoring. This is how we fall asleep, me in my brothers arms. Something doesn't feel right about me and Justin sharing a bed and him cuddling me like this but I like it too much to say something about it. I might truly need help, perhaps it is good that we are meeting with this psychiatrist in a couple of days.

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! Please, please keep it up! They make me so happy and they really encourage me to keep going with this story! I really hope you liked the chapter, please review! And special thanks to **_**Natashamariell **_**for giving me the idea to incorporate their magic into the story, don't worry people Jalex will still be the center…magic will not be a big priority of the story at all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I changed the physiatrist appointment to the next day in the last chapter instead of on Friday. Happy Reading! More author notes at the bottom!**

Chapter 9

When I wake up, my eyes immediately meet the open eyes of my big brother. I smile. "Good morning," I let out groggily.

He smiles back at me, "Morning sleepy."

I grab his hand looking over his watch. Good, I slept a little bit longer today than I did yesterday. I'm making progress. I take the moment to stretch a little before looking over to my brother again. I snicker.

"Now, who's staring?" I whisper as I watch him look me over and he quickly looks away as if ashamed. No snide remark to retaliate with? Weird.

It's a little awkward after that, so I search for something to say to take said awkwardness away. "Speaking of staring," I start, a smile on my face, and he is now focused on me again. "You sure did get a lot of stares from your female students. Aren't you just the number one tilf." I laugh.

He smiles at me as well, an amused look on his face. "I'm sorry, tilf?"

I giggle some more. "Teacher I'd like to fu…well you know!" I exclaim. It felt weird saying that word in front of my big brother.

He looks a little surprised by my words but then he shakes his head as if I am talking nonsense.

I nod my head back at him. "No really Justin, you can tell, I can tell! I'm a female so I know how females look when they like someone, when they want someone," I add the last part in a whisper.

"Is it the way you're always looking at me when you think I'm not looking?" he chuckles, ruffling my hair.

"Shut up!" I reply completely embarrassed. Then I make my way to the bathroom.

"Are you going to brush your teeth?" he shouts out to me, making sure not to be loud enough to wake Max. "Because I didn't want to say anything, but your morning breath is horrendous."

How dare him.

"Is not!" I yell back with a frown on my face that he can't see. But I can hear him chuckling and it makes me furious.

When I am done brushing my teeth and washing my face, I make my way back to our bedroom.

"You know that blond girl really is dumb…you know she thought we were an item," I wiggled one of my fingers, motioning at the two of us and rolling my eyes. "Hello, I was wearing my school uniform for crying out loud, that'd be like rape!"

He cringes at my words and I think for a moment that I shouldn't have said that.

So then I jump on top of him suddenly giggling at him. "I do not have bad breath!" I scream before hitting at his chest.

He forgets about my previous statement instantly and starts chuckling. "Hey stop that!" he lets out grabbing for my arms. "You can't help it," he adds as he starts tickling me and I am a giggling, squirming idiot, on top of him.

Of course I beg for mercy and when I finally say the magic words, "Justin is the most coolest guy in the world." He lets up and then we sit there in silence. Him lying below me and me sitting on top of him… sort of straddling him…not good.

I look down at him and he has this far away look in his eyes, as if he's in deep thought.

"Are you gonna kiss now," I hear a low whisper. We both turn to look at Max, who is sitting up in his bed, wiping at his eyes with a small smile on his face.

There he goes with that timing again.

I sigh, moving off of Justin and grabbing my clothes to head to the bathroom. "Get him ready," I mumble to Justin, and then I am gone.

School is a distraction from all the craziness going on at home, a very welcomed distraction. Harper and I spend most of our time writing notes, gossiping. It's funny because I never really considered myself a gossiper but it really does make the boring school days go by quicker.

Dean's not at school today, skipping probably. He's such a rebel. I love it! I just hope next time he takes me with him.

I get Max home and fix him a snack. He eats while I quickly change out of my school uniform and into something more comfortable. I also pin my long hair up, an attempt to look a little professional. Then I drop Max of at Ms. Renny's who welcomes Max with welcomed arms. She really is like the grandmother he never had.

I rush over to the University and make my way to the office Justin instructed me to come to. I'm a little late naturally and when I come in Justin quickly greets me and helps me take my coat off. He drapes my coat over a chair and I sit in it. He sits in the one beside me and instantly drapes his arm around me. I can only imagine what the physiatrist must think of us.

"Um, Alex," Justin starts as he awkwardly removes his arm from behind me and fiddles uncomfortably with his fingers. "This is Dr. Van Heuson."

"Please, Justin…you can call me Juliet," the pretty blond says as she leans over her desk extending her hand to me.

I shake her hand with a small smile, "Alex."

"I know," she replies with a smile of her own. "It's really nice to meet you; I've heard lots about you."

I nod my head glancing quickly over to Justin. I hope he's been saying good things or he'll have my wrath to deal with later on.

Juliet sits back in her chair with a huff. "So!" she exclaims. "Shall we get started?"

Justin replies and then Juliet starts talking. "So Justin's been telling me about your situation. I must admit it is quite peculiar. I know this must be really hard for you Alex; I mean being so young and having to deal with your little brother calling you mom not even that long after your parents died."

Wow she was really blunt…but right on the money I must admit.

"Yes," I nodded, feeling a little overwhelmed.

"And you also have to deal with living with a complete stranger now who just happens to be your brother. That must be completely weird. I imagine you do get some time to yourself though…hmm…I know Justin's apartment is small but I imagine you have your own room, right?"

Ok, I guess Justin didn't tell her everything. I look over to Justin and he is silently pleading with me, using his beautiful gray eyes as deadly, persuasive, weapons. What would she think of us if she knew that Justin and I were sharing a bedroom, in fact, what would she think if she knew we where sharing a bed?!

I can't even speak my answer, I just nod, and she continues.

"The awkwardness between Justin and you will slowly dissipate, as I am sure it is already doing." She's right again. I'm afraid it's dissipating a little quicker than normal and in a not so sibling-like manner.

"Well like I was telling Justin, since Max is actually aware that the two of you are not his parents, I really don't see any harm. From what Justin described you've been taking a very motherly role in his life and Justin, a very fatherly role.

I moved to object but she put her hand up silencing me.

"No you don't have to defend yourself Alex. I know that is your natural reaction." Man she is good. "But with your parents gone and Justin and you basically being the adult figures in his life; his guardians, you both kind of don't have a choice in this situation. I'd also say that from what Justin has been telling me, you've been doing a great job so you should be very proud of yourself."

I blushed then, "Really?"

She laughed then. "Yes really. I know that you are a little freaked out but you are handling things really well, you just need to…let go, start new."

Let go, start new?

"See, I have a feeling that you're probably feeling scared right now and you don't really know what to do…" She is amazing!

"Ok you two I want you all to do something." Juliet abruptly gets out of her seat and motions for us to do the same. When we do, she moves our chairs back. "Ok, don't think this is weird, cause this really works…but we are about to do an exercise and by the end all of your stress will be gone."

I looked over at Justin then and he just shrugged his shoulders. This was becoming a little crazier than I anticipated.

"Ok, stand arms length apart and close your eyes." We both did as told. Well I assumed he did, I wouldn't know because my eyes are currently closed. "Now I want you two to count to sixty and then take a deep breath."

"Breathe in love and light, release and let go on the out-breath."

Normally I would never go for this kind of thing, ever! But I was so desperate to just be me again, completely, without all the stress and guilt.

"Starting with your feet and working up, keep releasing and letting go of any tensions you may hold in your muscles. Carry on releasing and letting go of all tensions, all the way up to the top of your head." I was feeling really relaxed…maybe this is working!

"When you are ready, grow strong golden roots from the soles of your feet, down through the layers of the earth, all the way to mid-earth, where you find a huge, solid rock."

"Now allow your golden roots to wrap themselves around this rock. Meanwhile you become aware of an orange light surrounding you. This light has a beautiful glow to it and feels both strong and soothing."

Strong, soothing light…me like.

"Take a deep breath in and allow this light to flow into the top of your head, then your throat, down to your heart, and finally into your core, just above your belly button."

I felt completely consumed by positive energy.

"Now, allow your entire core, the seat of your fears and anxieties, to be filled with this orange light."

"When this has been achieved, place your left hand on your core and then place your right hand on top of it. Allow yourself to feel the fear that is presenting itself."

I did all of what she was saying without a second thought.

"When you have connected with your fear, visualize yourself sitting in your own private cinema. Sit back in your cinema chair and grab the remote control." I grabbed it. "You are aware that your fear is about to be uncovered, enabling you to face it once and for all."

I got scared after hearing that. I wasn't so sure I wanted to be face to face with my fears. In fact, I'm pretty sure I didn't want to be.

"Take another deep breath and in your own time push the start button on the remote control and ask for the origin of your fear to show up on the screen." Oh gosh, I'm not sure I can do this…but then, surprisingly, I do.

"To your amazement a scene from your life flashes up immediately, in full color and with sound accompanying it."

"Stay focused on your fear and keep on breathing in the orange light."

All of a sudden my parents flash on the screen and it takes me a minute to realize that they are surrounded by fire. I think I'm gonna have a panic attack. Then all of a sudden Max is running up to me and calling me 'mommy'. I'm gonna puke. But then Justin pops on the screen and he's smiling at me and I feel like everything's gonna be ok…but then his hand moves to caress my hip and I automatically get that weird feeling that I get sometimes.

"Now using your remote control, fade the color out of the scene in front of you, until the movie you are viewing is entirely black and white."

I do as told without hesitation, because I really want this to be over.

"Observe how the fear is starting to loose its grip on you."

She's right…

"Take another deep breath of the beautiful, soothing orange light. Release and let go on the out-breath."

Wow.

"Next press the zoom button and shrink the scene until there is only a tiny dot left on the screen. As you watch, even the dot disappears…your fear has been extinguished."

I can't explain how I feel right now.

"Turn off your screen. Imagine a large electric-blue downy sleeping bag, with a strong zip in front of you. Climb into it and zip it up. You are now nicely protected by the strong electric blue energy surrounding you."

Actually I can, I feel great…calm.

"Give thanks."

Fearless.

&&&&&

When we finally left Justin's work, I felt…I don't know…different. And I was so happy. During the ride home I rolled down Justin's passenger side window, and just let the wind blow in my face, through my hair, and then all of a sudden I knew how I felt, I felt free.

I got a feeling the exercise didn't work for Justin because he kept grumbling about 'how it didn't work'. I felt bad for him.

But I definitely think it did something to me because I felt different. Justin scooped up Max from Ms. Renny's while I got started on dinner. I was actually humming as I fried the chicken to go along with our leftover macaroni and cheese, green beans, and rolls.

We ate when I was done and then got started with the same bedtime routines we always did, only it felt different this time.

I read told the story of Snow White this time and Justin retold my favorite, Cinderella again. This time though, surprisingly Max, made it through both stories without falling asleep, barely.

When Justin finished his tale we looked down to see Max staring back up at us with a smile on his face. "I love when you guys read to me," he let out softly with a yawn and I smoothed his hair down with a smile of my own.

"Well we love reading to you sweetie," I replied, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek.

"I love you mommy," Max whispered as he finally closed his eyes and I smiled again.

"I love you too Max," I whispered back and I didn't feel not one ounce of guilt or repulsion. It just felt natural, right. Like this was the way things were supposed to be. This was my family now.

I looked over to Justin to see him staring back at me, a look of shock on his face.

I looked back at him skeptically with a smirk on my face. "What?" I whispered, trying not to wake Max. Boy, that boy went to sleep fast.

"Nothing," he quickly replied, shaking his head before staring back at me. "That was just really…sweet."

His eyes were sparkling in the moonlight and in that moment he looked so peaceful. I don't know what came over me but suddenly I moved in closer to him, and then my lips crashed onto his.

A spark jolted through my body and I can't explain how happy I felt in that one moment…and then all the freedom, all the happiness I'd been feeling, disappeared, because Justin was holding my shoulders…pushing me back, and I had just kissed my brother. I had just ruined everything. I quickly pulled back.

"Alex, what?" I looked up at Justin to see him searching my face, his own full of shock and horror.

"Justin I…I didn't mean…I mean that wasn't supposed to…I wasn't trying to…" I stuttered like an idiot and I knew I must look like a blushing fool because this was definitely embarrassing, the most embarrassing moment of my life by far. "I'm sorry," I finally mumbled as I made my way to the bed and climbed in, covering myself and closing my eyes.

I waited for a couple of minutes to feel his arm around me, but it never came, he never came. Just like that, I had ruined everything.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed. I know you might not have liked the exercise or might not have wanted to read it but it was very necessary! I got this exercise from a website care2 dot com; it's a letting go of fear exercise. Lol, very appropriate, right? I was actually going to end the chapter with the appointment because I was at the amount of words I wanted but I just couldn't leave you guys like that and save this part for the next chapter. I felt like it needed to be in this chapter so I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think! Can't wait to get the next chapter out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes at the bottom, please read! Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

The next morning I wake up, and I'm really not surprised that Justin isn't here, but I won't deny that I am a little hurt. His side of the bed is completely empty, all except a small sheet of paper lying on his pillow. I don't even hesitate to pick up the paper, my eyes quickly scanning over the words scribbled sloppily on it.

_Gone to work early, will probably be late getting home tonight. – Justin_

Wow, talk about brief.

I lay there for a couple of minutes, just trying to let everything that happened last night sink in. It doesn't really help though because deep down inside I don't think I want to think about it, because than it will be even more apparent how much I royally screwed up.

I force myself to get up then and I go through my normal 'getting ready' routine before I wake Max and help him get ready as well. He asks about Justin, but I just brush it off. We sit at the dining table to enjoy the bowls of cereal I prepared and then we are off.

School goes by in a complete daze. I just can't focus on anything because Justin's face keeps popping into my mind. I can't seem to forget how horrified he looked and with good reason. It was such a good reason, because I had kissed him. I had kissed Justin, my big brother! What had I been thinking? What would make me do such an unforgivable thing?

It's not like I had planned for my lips to brush his, it's not like I had been anticipating it, no. Kissing Justin was something that was completely spur of the moment. I don't know, I guess maybe sometimes I may think of Justin as more than a brother and, let's face it, I am well aware of his amazingly good looks, but that isn't reason enough for me to just kiss him! And why did he not kiss back…I was so sure…

I guess Harper has given up on any decent conversation with me and I don't blame her. My head is completely somewhere else.

But still I can't help but admit how good it felt to be like that with him, to be that intimate with him. Being intimate with Justin felt so good, it just felt right. His lips had been so soft and warm and when mine met his something just fit so perfectly. Even if he is my brother, in fact I think him being so forbidden only makes me want him more. What is wrong with me?

Dean's in class today but even the determined rebel soon gives up on flirting with me today. I'm sorry Dean, on any other day I would have been so up for it, because I really think I might like him, just a little…but not today…I'm too preoccupied.

School lets out before I know it. I only have one more day of school before the weekend which is kind of good cause then I don't have to keep up the 'I'm ok' façade around people. I'll just have to convince Harper when we hang out. Yep, I still have plans to hang out with Harper Saturday…hopefully all this mess will be cleared up by then, if not at least I have a place to hide away from all of this.

I pick up Max and I'm glad at least someone is in a good mood. He runs up to me and I actually bend down and open my arms for him with a wide grin on my face, like something out of hallmark movie.

He crashes into my arms and I pull him back smothering his face with kisses.

"Eww!" he exclaims as he tries to pull away from me. "Mom, stop! My friends are watching!" he lets out with a giggle and it makes my heart swell. He is growing up so much.

We take our time getting home, me in deep thought, and Max just taking the time to enjoy being outside.

It takes every restraint in my body to keep me from stopping at Justin's work. I want to see him so badly and I really just want to make things right between us, but I know deep down inside that Justin probably needs this time to himself to think and me being there would just make things worse. So I force my feet to keep heading home.

When we get inside our apartment I change into some sweat pants and Max gets comfortable as well.

Ms. Renny comes over a little later to let me know that the apartment next to hers is now on sale. She says Max told her about how cramped we were in here and that the one beside her has a lot more room and doesn't rent for too much more. So the two of us, along with Max go over there to have a quick look at it. It's not too big but it is definitely not too small. This apartment has two bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room, living room area, and two bed rooms! That is four more rooms than we have in ours.

Of course I love it. And then plus with the recent events that have occurred I think it would be best if Justin and I were in separate rooms, definitely better if we were in separate beds but mine wasn't due to arrive until a day and a week from now. Maybe I could have a room to myself and Justin and Max share the other…or Justin have his own room and Max and I share the other. It didn't really matter which way we did it as long as Justin and I weren't sharing a room anymore…at least that's how I think Justin would see it.

Max and I start our homework afterwards and then I make dinner, which ends up sadly enough being ham sandwiches and apple slices. We really do need to go shopping because bread, ham, cookies, and milk is all we have and the cookies are almost gone since Max and I had a couple for our afterschool snack.

I leave Justin's out for him. I wrap his sandwich in plastic as well as his apple slices because I don't want the bread to get hard and I also place his apple slices in the refrigerator because I don't want them to get brown. He hates that.

Max and I get ready for bed like usual and he gets his bedtime story…well one of them, before we both climb into bed. It would be early except going to look at the apartment earlier put us behind schedule so it's not that much of a surprise when we hear Justin rummaging around in the kitchen.

Max jumps out of bed before I can tell him not too. "Daddy!" he yells running over to Justin. I force myself to get out of the bed and stand in the doorway of our room, watching. Justin bends down to hug Max and when he stands back up to his natural height, I realize that he looks very tired. Have they been working him too hard at the University? Yes, I guess they have, that's what I decide because I can't make myself think that I might have something to do with his current state.

Max starts telling Justin about his day and I let him go on for a little while before I interrupt.

"Ok Max, time to get back in bed."

The little boy turns and pouts up at me. "Mom do I have to?" he whines but I'm really not having it.

"Yes you have to Max, now climb back into that bed of yours mister," I let out sternly but when he passes me I ruffle his hair playfully so he knows I'm not mad at him.

I look back over to the kitchen and Justin is staring at me in shock. I guess he didn't know that I had been standing there.

"Hey," I whisper.

"Hey," he whispers back and it's so awkward it's painful.

I give him a small smile before turning back to our room. "Eat your food," I mumble.

I lay in our bed for about fifteen minutes just trying to figure out a game plan. What was I going to do to make this all better? To me I had three options. Option one, I could just go on and ignore what happened last night and act as if it never happened and hope that he would eventually do the same. Two, I could acknowledge what I did, apologize again, and then go on as if it never happened. Or three, and this is gonna sound so bad, but perhaps I could acknowledge what I did and not be remorseful about it and see what would happen.

I hated myself for even contemplating option three because it was just sick and it was cruel. It was torturing and it was almost completely not worth trying because Justin would never be able to look past the fact that I am his sister. He'll never be able to look at me as more.

It's not hard for me to make my decision because, come on, I am Alex. Despite all the crap that I've gone through lately, I am still Alex Russo and being so, I almost always make the wrong decisions. Sure, Justin will most likely not reciprocate but I would at least try to get him to like me…I'll be very subtle about it, VERY.

Justin walks into the bedroom a little after that and he just stares at me for a moment, his gray eyes searching.

I sigh. "You can get into the bed Justin, it's not like I'm gonna force myself on you!"

He's taken aback by my words, I can tell, but eventually he slowly makes his way over to the bed and slides in beside me…facing me. Whew, that's a relief; I thought he'd never be able to face me again.

I take a moment to collect my thoughts before I speak. "How was your day?" I whisper looking at him hopefully.

"It was ok." Brief answer, that can't be good.

I move to ask another casual question but he beats me to it. "Alex I think we need to talk about last night." Ok that wasn't casual in the least and the way he was looking made me not want to talk about it.

But it didn't matter because he didn't wait for my consent to continue.

"Alex why did you…I don't know why you did that, but it can NEVER happen again, understand?" I couldn't answer because I wasn't fully sure I didn't want it to happen again…in fact I am quite sure I very much wanted it to happen again.

"You are my sister Alex, my flesh and blood, my little sister; you're seventeen for crying out loud, you're just a kid! And I'm a twenty-three year old man, what were you thinking? Don't answer that! It just can't happen again."

This should hurt, hearing this, but it doesn't, it just makes me more determined to get what I want and I will get what I want…

I find my eyes moving down to his lips, those delicious lips that I didn't get nearly enough time to taste. When my eyes move back to his, he is looking at me, his eyes dazed and a look of pure agony on his face, but as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared.

"I'll be home late tomorrow. I'm taking Juliet out for dinner."

Definitely didn't expect him to say that.

"Oh," is all I can manage to get out. Justin is taking out another girl, he likes another girl.

"Is it a date?" I whisper not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Yes," he whispers back before turning away from me.

For a minute I just lay there facing his back and thinking about how screwed up this is, how hurt I am that Justin is doing this.

"We missed you today." I don't even know why I say this. It's something that I always wanted to tell him but I never did…better late than never, right?

I wait a couple of minutes but he doesn't reply…so I continue.

"Did you miss us?" I'm so terrified of his answer right now, I feel so freaking vulnerable, and I hate it!

"You know I did," his deep voice is full of pain and I can't take it, so before I can think twice, I scoot over to him, wrapping my arm around him.

He immediately tenses in my arms, groaning. "Alex, no…we can't do this!"

"Why not, you cuddle me all the time."

"Used to," he argues and I only hold him tighter.

For a moment he just lets me hold him, but then it's over. He moves out of my arms with a big huff. "I can't do this now, Alex. No."

He sounded so cold and harsh in that moment, it literally broke my heart.

He gets up grabbing his pillow and throwing it on the floor beside the bed and then he lies down and turns away from me once more.

Don't cry Alex, everything is gonna be ok, don't cry. Don't cry Alex, everything is gonna be ok, don't cry.

I repeat this mantra about a hundred times before the first tear falls.

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this one and please leave a review! You guys have been doing so excellent with those lately and I appreciate them more than you know! They really motivate me! Sorry this one took so long to get out, I just haven't had time to sit and brainstorm the details of the chapter! But lucky for you guys, I have the next three chapters completely planned out so if you do your job reviewing, they could be out as soon as two days later! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes at the bottom! Please read them! Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Justin's left early again I realize when I finally decide to get up for school. I try not to think about it because I really don't want a repeat of last night's tears. Everything is really falling apart right now but I don't want to be weak. I've never been that person, to be so weak and vulnerable, and crying! That's not me at all. I'm tough, mean, and careless…and what happened last night will not happen again.

So I wake Max up and we do our normal routines and I can care less that Justin isn't here with us…almost.

I drop Max off at his school and then I'm off to mine. I actually manage to focus a little and have some fun with Harper as well.

"Ok, so you're coming over my house around noon, right?"

"That sounds about right," I let out with a small smile. "But if I'm late don't bite my head off or anything, sometimes I can get sidetracked."

She gives me that motherly reprimanding stare and I just laugh.

"Hey Russo!" I turn around to face Dean. I even kind of want to engage in a flirting session with the rebel.

"Hey Dean," I say back…nothing more, nothing less.

He just flashes that cocky smile at me, and I hate that I kind of like it.

"Heard you're going over to Harper's house tomorrow. How long you staying over there?"

"I don't know," I said looking puzzled.

"Well I'm taking you out to dinner and a movie around seven." He's so confident when he says this and part of me just wants to burst his bubble. I mean, yeah he might be one of the most cutest, most popular guys in school, but does he really think that I'm going to say yes so much that he doesn't even have to bother asking me!!

"Um no," I let out with a smile. "I don't take orders."

Ha! Take that Dean! In your face! He totally looks taken aback. I guess he's used to girls just saying yes, well not me. I demand respect.

"Um, sorry?" He's so funny, I really want to laugh in his face, but that wouldn't be polite. "Um, how about…" he hesitates and I wait for him to continue. "Alex Russo, would you please give me the honor of allowing me to take you out to dinner and a movie?"

Wow, now I'm totally taken aback. What do I even say to an invitation like that?

"Um, I don't know Dean."

"Here," he's writing on my arm now…what? I have no idea. But then he pulls back and I realize it's his number. "Call me when you make up your mind, ok?" He turns around to talk to one of his friends before I can even give him an answer.

"Alex, Alex!" I hear Harper whispering beside me. "Dean just asked you out! Do you have any idea how many girls want to be you right now?!"

She looks so excited but truthfully I don't care, because although Dean is so cute, and popular, and so appealing, and under any other circumstances I would so be into him, I'm not. I'm not into Dean because I am way too into someone else at the moment.

School lets out and I decide that today I am going to Justin's work. I have an idea. It's crazy and off the wall and could potentially really upset Justin…so it's definitely something I would do.

I drop Max off at Ms. Renny's and she already has planned what they are going to do until I get back. Then I head for Justin's.

I get there during his lunch break as planned but this time I don't even have a lunch to bribe him, so I just take out the apple that I'd saved from lunch and make my way towards him, placing it on his desk.

"Apple for the teacher?" I let out playfully and he looks up at me shocked. "You must have been in some deep thought mister because you didn't even hear the door open…I could have been an intruder.

"Technically you are," he lets out grabbing the apple and taking a bite. "Ten bucks says you didn't stop by the office and get a pass."

I pull out my pass from my pocket and wave it in front of his face. "Show me the money," I whisper with a giggle and he exhales a long breath before opening his wallet and handing me a ten. My plan was just working out too perfectly.

I move away from his desk, examining the plants in one of his windows before he decides to speak. "What are you doing here, Alex?"

"You really should water your plants Justin, they are borderline dead."

"Alex…" he continues in his fatherly tone that annoys the crap out of me.

"I wanted to talk to you about the apartment next to Ms. Renny's…its on sale."

He definitely wasn't expecting me to say that. Yay, I love it when I catch him off guard!

"Oh," he stutters. "What about it?"

"Well Ms. Renny thinks we should get it. It only cost a little more than the one that we are in now and it has two bedrooms! So we wouldn't have to be in the same bedroom anymore." I expected for him to rejoice in happiness when I said this, but the look on his face was indescribable.

"My bed will be here in a little while," I continued. "And I know that you probably want me out of your hair…"

"It's not that…" he started, but then he stopped, probably not really knowing where he was going with it.

"Hey, it's ok, I understand." I looked over to him with a half smile, trying to reassure him.

He stares at me for a moment, probably trying to read my expression…then he nods.

"So, you and Juliet?!" I exclaim putting on the biggest smile I can without looking completely fake.

He smiles a small smile before nodding, "Yep".

"That's kind of cute, physiatrist and physics professor." He nods again. "So where are you taking the lucky girl?"

"Um, the Russian Tea Room."

"The Russian Tea Room!" Oh my gosh, Justin was taking her to an expensive restaurant. They were probably going to be all dressed up and it was going to be so romantic and I was so…jealous!!!

"Well," I pause, swallowing my pride. "I really hope you two have a lot of fun."

"Really?" he's looking at me skeptically now. "I mean I didn't think you'd be too happy about this considering that you want me…never mind!" He's blushing as red as a beet now.

"No I want you to have fun Justin," I smile at him again as I make my way over to him. I stand on my tippy toes and wrap my arms around his neck. My heart skips a beat when his arms on instinct move to my waist. "You deserve it Justin," I whisper in his ear as I hug him to me. He hugs me back but before we can both enjoy it, I move back.

"See you later!" I'm out of the door before he can say another word. Part one of my plan, a total success.

When I get home I search through all my clothes for something nice to wear. If I had my magic I could have just conjured a beautiful dress out of some fashion magazine but no, magic had to abandon me!

I managed to find a white sundress with yellow sunflowers on it. It wasn't all that, but it would do. After that I went over to Ms. Renny's to ask her a BIG favor. I felt really bad because I would be leaving Max over there for the night, though I was sure he wouldn't mind. I kind of felt like I was abandoning him somehow.

I let Ms. Renny in on part of the reason I needed Max to stay the night. I just told her that I had a date and boy did she go bonkers! She asked me where I was going, if I had make up…what I was going to do with my hair… She ended up letting me use a lot of her things to get ready.

I spent the rest of the afternoon doing my makeup, nails, and curling my hair. By the time I was done, I had two hours to spare before I had to leave so I finished up my weekend homework and spent some time with Max before taking off around ten o'clock.

I had to take a couple of subways to New York City but I arrived there eventually. Then I took a cab to The Russian Tea Room. I kept getting stares the whole trip there, so that really boosted my confidence. I know I looked amazing. My hair was curled into soft, fluffy ringlets and my makeup was very natural, almost looking like I didn't have any on at all.

The restaurant was very extravagant; I mean nothing short of amazing! Only high society people came here so of course everyone there was dressed very fancily. The hostess had me seated at a table for one. I scanned the restaurant finally finding the cute couple sitting two tables away from me.

Juliet's facing me but she doesn't notice me walk in, thank God. I take a moment to just sit there and watch the two of them interact; they seem to be having a pretty interesting conversation, great. Juliet's face is so animated; I'm dying to know what the conversation topic is.

A couple of minutes later a waiter comes to take my order. I order a ginger ale, that's about all I can afford; thank God I won that ten from Justin earlier. The waiter is back in no time with my drink and I sip from it with a frown on my face as I watch the happy couple.

It really does make me sick to my stomach to see the two of them together and it doesn't help that Juliet looks pretty amazing tonight, I bet Justin is loving it…loving her. What am I even freaking doing here anyways?

It's around this time that I start feeling pretty stupid. Yep Alex, another stupid decision, this just makes me look even more crazy than before.

I am just about ready to leave now, I move my glass to my lips for a final drink and what do you know, right at this moment Juliet decides to lean in for a kiss. Suddenly I am choking on my drink.

I can't fucking breathe and waiters are rushing over to me in haste and I am definitely making a scene. I wanna die. Someone just kill me now. One of the waiters pats my back a little roughly and when I finally stop coughing and convince them that I'm ok they go back to doing their jobs.

I almost don't want to look up at Justin's table again but of course I do and what do you know, Juliet's staring right at me in disbelief. I'm frozen. I can see her talking to Justin, probably telling him, just great. She points in my direction for a moment and then she's waving me over to their table. Everything in me tells me to run in the other direction but obviously that would just make me look even crazier, so I take a deep breath and compose myself before making my way over to them.

"Oh my gosh Alex are you ok?" Juliet is the first to speak. "What are you doing here?" She pats the space in the booth beside her and I take a seat giving her a small smile.

"Oh I used to come here all the time with my mother for mother daughter nights." I nod my head with another smile, best liar in the world.

I finally look over to Justin and I am not going to lie, he looks pretty pissed, he also looks like he doesn't buy a word that I've said.

"I had no idea you two would be here," I add and that definitely makes him frown because he knows that's a lie. I can't help but smirk a little, I am a little proud of myself for ruining the couples alone time.

"Wow," Juliet lets out, her eyes on Justin. "What a coincidence."

Justin blushes at this and I shake my head.

"I am so sorry for imposing on your date," I am too good. "You too just continue as if I'm not even here."

I sit back in my chair and the two of them look at me skeptically before they start talking again.

"So Justin, like I was saying, I think it would be pretty fun—"

"What are yall drinking?" Both of them look at me and I shrug innocently before repeating myself.

"Wine," Justin replies and he sounds very annoyed…good.

I reach over grabbing his glass and take a long gulp.

"Alex, what are you doing?! Aren't you under—" I fix Juliet with a dark glare and she shuts up. I take another large gulp.

"I'm sorry, continue," I let out sweetly.

"I think it would be pretty fun and you're a guy so you like baseball right?"

"Nope," I frown looking over to Juliet. "He's more of a football fan."

Juliet frowns at me for a moment before looking over to Justin with a quirked eyebrow.

He nods and he looks a little surprised. "She's right, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't wanna go…what time tomorrow?"

"Ten."

"Oh no, that's not going to work," I look over at Justin, shaking my head. "Justin watches Crime Fighters at the time, he tries to keep it on a low volume but I still hear it sometimes."

"I'll miss it."

My heart sinks and Juliet is smiling.

"Great," she exclaims and I really just want to crawl into a shell.

I don't talk after that and pretty soon, once they've finished their expensive but nasty looking food, Justin pays the bill and they go their separate ways with nothing more than a kiss on the cheek, thank God.

The ride home was silent. I walk over to Ms. Renny's to say goodnight to Max but Justin grabs my arm stopping me.

"We need to talk," his face is stern as he leads me to our apartment. I go straight to the bedroom and wait for Justin to come join me. A couple of minutes later he's standing in the doorway.

"What were you thinking Alex, stalker much?"

Ok, he didn't have to say it like that. "I don't know what you're talking about," I frowned at him. "Didn't you hear me when I told Juliet I used to go there with mom all the time?"

"Yeah I heard your bull shit," he growled.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever you don't have to believe me, everything doesn't revolve around you Justin."

"Oh really?" he's laughing now. "Because lately it seems like your world does revolve around me in a very sick, twisted way."

I cringe.

"You knew I was going to take Juliet there…that's why you came by earlier isn't it?" Silence. "I don't know Alex…maybe it would be best if you…went away for a while."

"What?" I'm shocked.

"Alex, listen—"

"No you listen!" I'm angry now. "For the last fucking time, everything is not about you!"

"Oh really?" he repeats again and his voice is louder if that is even possible. "So what are you doing tomorrow? Huh? Going to a baseball game?!"

"No!" I shout back. "No! I won't be at your stupid baseball game!"

"Really, and just where will you be?!"

"On a date!"

Well that shut him up.

The look on his face is indescribable. "What?" he whispers, his voice cracking.

"I'm going on a date," I say matter of factly.

"With who?"

"You don't know them."

He's looks down then and it's quiet. "You're not going."

What? "What?" I whisper.

"You're not going."

"Say's who?"

"Me."

That's laughable. Does he know who I am?

"Um, I'm gonna go," I snort.

I get up and make my way pass him but his arm is around my wrist pulling me back.

"What?" his gray eyes are piercing and I don't even think he's realized that his hand has moved down to my hip.

"You heard me," I reply. I'm not smiling at all, I'm not happy…at all.

"And Justin," I add, grabbing his hand and sliding it off of my hip. "Don't hold my hip like that…it's not brotherly, it's kind of sick."

He looks taken aback by my words, good. I turn around and make my way to the bed sliding in and when he's beside me I tug the sheet under the comforter up and throw it over to him.

"Have fun sleeping on the fucking floor."

Weak is not my thing.

Guess I gotta call Dean up tomorrow.

Night didn't end how I expected it to, but whatever, screw it.

**A/N: Ok that chapter took forever to write! I am so sorry that you had to wait long, because it wasn't for lack of reviews, you guys are amazing!!! So many reviews this time and some new people reviewing as well! I love when new people review as well as my old Faithfull's so thanks so much! I really hope you guys loved this chapter…I don't know how I feel about it but I tried. Please review, more later! **

**P.S: Classes started back for me but I am still going to update at least once a week or at least try to do this! **


	12. Chapter 12

**PLEASE READ!!! **

**A/N: I just wanted to clear up something before you read the chapter, I think some people might have thought that Alex was kicking Justin out of bed but she wasn't. Justin was not going to sleep in the bed with Alex because he already had moved to the floor the previous night. Nothing has happened between the two, they haven't patched things up, so he would still be sleeping on the floor, this was just Alex's way of rubbing it in, 'Have fun sleeping on the fucking floor.' Lol and also, if you think about it, even though she was being mean, her throwing him the sheet was kind of nice. She gave him a cover. Ok, on with the story! More author notes at the bottom! Enjoy!! **

Chapter 12

I wake up with a smile on my face. Saturday; words cannot express how happy I am that it is finally Saturday. No more pretending…well not as much pretending as before.

I sit up, immediately noticing Justin. He is sitting on the ground, his back leaning on the foot of the bed, watching television. I sigh dramatically and he turns around.

For a moment we just stare at each other before I open my mouth. "Hi?" I let out slowly, my eyebrow quirked up in confusion.

"Hey," he replies. His voice is a little edgy and he looks like he hasn't got much sleep, but besides that, he's normal Justin.

"What time is it?" I ask. My voice is all scratchy; it's really grossing me out.

I see him look down at his watch for a second, "Almost noon."

"Shit!" I immediately cover my mouth mumbling a sorry as I shuffle out of bed. "I need to go get Max, he's probably ready to come back home and he's probably thinking all these horrible things like I don't love him anymore and that's not true…" I'm rambling I know, but I am just now getting use to being the mother figure in Max's life and I don't want to ruin that already.

I'm grabbing at some clothes when I feel something heavy on my shoulder; Justin's hand. Hey relax, I picked him up this morning, he's out with a friend right now."

"What!"

"And the mother!" he adds when he see's me freaking out. "Max is with his friend…um what was his name? Timmy! Yeah, he's with Timmy and Timmy's mom and he's spending the night with them."

"But he already spent the night away from us last night!"

"Alex," he's using that fatherly calming voice again and I move away from him heading to the bathroom.

"Shut up," I let out turning around to fix him with a glare. "I want him back here by tonight."

"You're being ridiculous!" My back is to him but I can almost feel him rolling his eyes at me.

"Whatever," I mumble. Somewhere inside that stubborn skull of mine I know that he's right. I am being completely ridiculous. I sigh. I'll let Max spend the night with his friend, but I'm still going to give Justin a hard time about it.

I quickly dress into an old t-shirt and some jeans and when I come out Justin is waiting for me at the door with a pair of keys in hand.

He motions for me to come on and I put my hand on my hip looking up at him. "What?" I ask.

"Renny gave me the keys to the apartment next to hers so we could check it out," he pauses looking at his watch. "I figured now would be a good time."

I contemplate this for a minute before moving past him, out of the door, bumping him in the process. "You know you really should have asked me how I felt about Max sleeping over at a friends; we're supposed to be in this together, not you making all the decisions."

He suddenly grabs my arm and I'm totally taken off guard. He spends me around so that I'm facing him and when he moves his hand to cup my cheek I almost melt, literally. "Alex," he's smirking at me and I just want to wipe that smirk right off his cute little face. "I'm sorry," he lets out, poking his bottom lip out. "Do you forgive me?"

He's looking down at me with gray puppy dog eyes and I pout. I hate him. I roll my eyes, willing my red face to return back to its regular color because let's face it, I don't blush. That's not me.

"Whatever," I mumble and I hear him chuckle as I turn back around.

Jerk.

He unlocks the door to our potential new apartment and holds the door for me as I walk in. It looks a lot like our old one I'm not going to lie, but it obviously has more space. We check out the two bedrooms and I really love the place.

"What do you think?" I breathlessly ask once we finish inspecting the place. We end up in one of the bedrooms, hopefully the one that will be mine because it's just a little bigger than the other one. I don't think Justin noticed though.

He looks around nodding. "I really like it."

He looks over to me and I smile. "Good, me too, I can't wait to have my own room!"

His face changes slightly when I say this.

"Alex, I –"

"Or maybe, if you're making enough money Max and I can move over here, that way you can get your bachelor pad back. With the way things are going with Juliet, maybe she'll move in soon."

He blanches then. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Is it wrong that I just wanted to see how he would react?

"No." That's all he says, and he says it with such authority, I dare not argue with him.

"I'm sorry, I just thought—"

"You thought wrong Alex." He snaps at me and it immediately reminds me of how he used to be.

"I just thought---"

"You two are my family now."

I feel like a bowl of jello. He's totally made me weak in the knees. I just want to run over to him and give him a big hug and tell him how much his words mean to me; but I don't. I just stand there and nod my head at him, a small smile on my face. Then I turn around to leave.

"Where are you going?" he calls after me before I'm out of the door.

"Going to the pay phone, gotta give my date a call."

"Wait!"

He calls me back before I can even take another step. Great. I turn around and walk over to him, my arms crossed in front of my chest.

"What Justin?" I let out. I know it's probably not going to be good.

"I don't want you going out with this guy."

"Why?"

"Because," he pauses and he seems to be fishing for a logical answer. "Because I just don't," Guess he didn't find one.

"I'm sorry that's not a good enough answer," I whisper before turning away again, but he grabs my arm turning me around once more.

"Alex, please." His face is so pained part me of just wants to say yes but I can't, I have to hold my ground.

"I'm sorry Justin," I am looking up into his gray eyes and it's honestly the hardest thing, being so close to him…but not close enough. "Justin, I'd rather be out with you," he sighs and I look away. I feel so emotional right now, it's almost too much for me to handle. "I'm sorry, I know you don't want to hear that but it's true, I wish it was you." Now I sigh. "But I know that it's not going to be like that…so if not you…then why not him?"

"Alex—"

"No," I cut him off, subconsciously taking a step closer to him. "There is nothing you can do to change my mind, and you can't stop me either Justin…it's not fair to me if you do because I'll still have to watch you go out with Juliet even though it breaks my heart, and it won't be fair that I have to feel that way." I mumble the last part.

His face changes again and he really seems torn.

"Alex, please don't do this," he pleads one more time.

Silence.

For a moment I just stand there in front of him before suddenly stepping forward and completely closing the gap between us. I wrap my arms around his neck and one of his arms instinctively grab unto my hip. Then, I look up into his gray eyes, my own brown ones pleading.

"Kiss me." He looks a little shocked by my words but then his face is completely contorted into an expression of pain. He seems to be fighting an inner battle and I just wish so much that he would pick to give in.

His other hand moves to my cheek and he's cupping it like earlier, only this time it holds a different meaning; it's in preparation for something completely different.

He leans down a little and I can't believe it. My eyes flutter shut and I think I might die if he doesn't kiss me. All of a sudden his hands drop away from me. I don't even want to open my eyes.

"I can't do this Alex," he shakes his head and his gray eyes are full of sorrow. "It's wrong, I can't," I look down but he tilts my face back up with his fingers, making me look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispers.

I smile a little and it's a bitter smile. "I'm sorry too Justin," I whisper sadly and then before he can say anything else I break away, making my way to the door.

"I'm going to make that phone call."

He doesn't stop me this time.

&&&

Around four in the afternoon I head over to Harpers. She is too angry for words. I tune most of her rant out something about…four hours late…you are such a bad friend…worried sick…blah blah…

She shuts up when I ask her to help me get ready for my date with Dean. I swear she's more excited about it than I am. She tries to talk me into wearing one of her fruit inspired dresses but I refuse telling her that I want Dean to think I'm cute not want to eat me. She understands after that.

Harper actually does have a lot of nice dresses in her closet that she hasn't ruined with her own creativity yet so I look at those until I find a flaming red salsa looking dress. I immediately fall in love with it. I've decided that I want to look amazing tonight; I want to look so good that it will kill Justin that I'm not his.

I put on the dress and it fits me perfectly! Harper is totally gushing and the girl really does have a way with making me feel better.

I let her do my hair against my better judgment, but I am pleasantly surprised because she does an amazing job! I would have never thought to do my hair the way she did. She left a bang out and curled it, pinning it up into an up do. It was really pretty! She also did my makeup, eyeliner, some blush, and the icing on the cake, red flaming lip stick. She lent me some pearl earrings, which sort of gave me a tinge of innocence. It was exactly what I was going for!

I strap on the red heels last and when I look into Harpers full length mirror I am blown away.

"You look great!" Harper exclaims and I throw my arms around her crushing her into a hug.

"Because of you! You're amazing Harper!"

She blushes and I smile at her.

"What time is it?"

"Almost nine thirty."

"Oh gosh," I search her room for my purse. "I better go. I'm supposed to meet Dean at the coffee shop down the street soon."

We say our goodbyes but not without promising to hang out again soon. Then I head out.

&&&

Dean's being a perfect gentleman. He pulled my chair out for me and even ordered for me, which by the way is delicious!

He also gave me all the compliments I deserved tonight! He even mentioned me looking like a salsa dancer. When I tell him I love to salsa he gets the bright idea that we go salsa dancing after dinner at the salsa club a couple of blocks away. It's twenty-one and older but Dean has a fake ID and says he can get us in easily, so why not? I can't remember the last time I went dancing.

It's around ten when we finally get to the club and Dean is a man of his word; we get in with no problem.

We immediately head to the dance floor. The music is upbeat and I can already feel my hips start to sway.

"Do you know how to salsa?" I shout over to Dean over the music and he laughs pulling me close.

"I wish!" he exclaims. Then his hands move to my hips. "Show me?"

I smile, "Of course." Then we are off. Dean mostly just holds me and tries to move along with me but he seems to be enjoying himself and I am too and that's all that matters, so we are good.

We dance for about three songs, making our way across the floor just in our own world. I haven't even thought of Justin…crap I just did! I lose my footing and bump into someone and when I turn around to apologize, guess who I'm staring at…Justin!

"Justin?!" I look up at him confused. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Miss Underage," he yells over the music. He looks just as shocked as I am.

"I thought you were going to a game!"

"It got cancelled!"

It's then that I see who he is dancing with. Juliet waves at me and I cringe before waving back.

Then I lean up and whisper into Justin's ear. "Just stay away ok?"

He looks at me confused but before he can say another word, I'm gone.

I guess I should be thrilled that he's here but I'm really not. After being rejected earlier I just really need to let loose and rejuvenate.

Of course Dean asks who that was. I pretend I don't hear him and then when we are far enough that I can't see Justin and Juliet anymore, we start dancing again.

We dance two more songs before I see him again…he's a couple of feet away from me with Juliet, dancing, but his eyes are on me. How did he get all the way over here? I just roll my eyes and wrap my arms around Dean pulling him closer to me.

Two songs later I feel someone tapping my shoulder. I don't even have to turn around to know that it's him.

"What?" I turn around running a hand through my bangs in aggravation.

"Can I have a dance?"

What?

"No."

He chuckles. "Come on Alex, don't be like that."

He looks so cute right now. Damn him. "I said no Justin."

"Alex—"

"Excuse me," Dean interrupts Justin stepping in front of me, blocking Justin. I don't really know how to feel about this. "Who are you?" Dean questions and he looks so tough…it's hot; I'm not going to lie.

"Um, her brother," Justin looks over Dean as if he is nothing but a little boy; he's not even fazed by him at all…that's even hotter. "Who are you?"

"Funny she never said you were her brother…I'm Dean."

"Funny, she never mentioned a Dean," Justin lets our dryly and then his eyes are back on me.

"Alex you promised you'd give me a dance…now do you want your date to witness how you break promises?"

What was he getting at? I'm pretty sure Dean wouldn't care anyways…pretty sure.

I let out a breath. "Fine, come on!" I shout grabbing his hand. I tell Dean I'll be back in a minute and he doesn't seem to upset thankfully.

It's a fast song fortunately but it doesn't make it any less steamy. Justin's looking at me like I've never seen him look at me before. His hands move to my hips, pulling me closer and my hands instinctively move to his chest. My face is flushed when I look up at him but my hips still start to sway with the music.

"Where's Juliet?" I let out breathlessly.

"Restroom," His voice is so husky I can barely believe it's him.

I look up at him again as he starts to move in step with me. I have to admit, he is a good dancer…very good. "What are you playing at?" I'm trying to read his face but I can't…I can't figure out what he's thinking.

"He's not right for you."

"What?"

"Jackass over there," he moves one of his hands from my hip and gestures over to Dean who is standing on the sidelines watching us. "He's not right for you."

"You don't even know him."

"I know he's not good enough for you."

"Whatever." I try to move away from him but he pulls me closer. I groan, rolling my eyes at him. "You know what you're acting like? You're acting like a jealous boyfriend, Justin."

"I am not jealous," he denies, a little too quickly too if you ask me.

The song ends and I pull away from Justin making my way over to Dean who is now accompanied by Juliet.

I grab Dean's hand when I am close enough and try to lead him back to the dance floor but of course Justin stops me.

"Hey, where are you two going? What's the hurry?" he chuckles gesturing to a table off to the side. "Why don't you two join us?"

I don't miss the frown Juliet gives him but apparently he does. We don't really have a choice now so we make our way to their table and sit together opposite of them.

A waiter comes over and Justin orders a beer for himself and a glass of wine for Juliet. I get a shot of tequila which of course gets a rise out of both Juliet and Justin. It's not like I'm not going to need something strong to get me through this situation.

Justin starts laying into Dean the moment we get our drinks. None of Dean's answers are good enough apparently either. Dean is fidgeting beside me and I grab his hand to comfort him whilst staring daggers at Justin.

Justin moves in to start the interrogation again but I interrupt him. "What is the point Justin?" I huff looking over at him. "What are you getting at?"

"I'm getting at the fact that the two of you have next to nothing in common and are not compatible!" I snort at that and point over to Juliet.

"And the two of you do!" I exclaim. Juliet looks appalled and I don't really care. "Look Juliet, you are a nice girl and I thank you for helping me out in therapy, but honestly! You and my brother? You guys are too different and he's only going out with you to get to me, though he will never admit it."

She frowns at that, she doesn't really know what I mean…if only she knew what I meant.

Justin chuckles darkly and points over to Dean. "And you don't think I know why you're dating bozo the clown?"

Now Dean looks offended…and I am too. "I am dating bozo," I move closer to Dean. "Because I LIKE HIM," I stress each word.

He smirks that little cocky grin of his at me. "Bull shit."

Does he really wanna go there?

"Really?" I ask. My eyebrow is quirked up at him and he's challenging me, so without thinking I grab Dean's head and I press my lips to his.

"Alex!" I hear Justin exclaim and then all of a sudden, I'm wet…and I smell like beer. I look up to Justin horrified and he stares back with a look of equal intensity.

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry!" he exclaims and I swear I am seeing red. "My arm knocked it over…the tables so small, I'm sorry!"

"Justin!" I exclaim and then I lurch across the table ready to pounce.

But Justin's too quick. He gets up grabbing me by the waist and dragging me to the exit. "I'm sorry, I need to get her home, her dress is ruined, please understand."

I look over my shoulder at Juliet and Dean who look anything but understanding.

"I'm so sorry Dean, I'll call you tomorrow!" I yell over my shoulder.

I can't believe the night I've had. Justin has probably ruined any chance I had with Dean and he's definitely ruined any chances he had with Juliet, and I'm all wet and I'm pissed. I don't know what to think! All I know is, Justin better brace himself because if he thought I could be bad before…he ain't seen nothing yet.

**A/N: I really hope you guys liked this chapter! It turned out way longer than expected but all this stuff had to happen this chapter! The next two chapters are going to be awesome! I cannot wait to write them!!! Over halfway done with this story!! Please review and thanks so much to those who have been reviewing! It motivates me to update and to update quicker! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Author's notes are at the bottom. Please read and I really hope you enjoy this chapter!!! **

Chapter 13

I slam the front door to our apartment once we are both inside. The ride home had been a silent one, but make no mistakes, I am still pissed. In fact, since I actually had time to marinate on how much Justin screwed up my date, I am even angrier. For once I am glad that Max isn't here; I would not want him to witness this.

"Bedroom now!" I command as I march to our bedroom. My nose scrunches up. I smell like beer.

A couple of minutes later Justin appears and he has a Budweiser in his hand. Are you kidding me?

"Now is hardly the fucking time to be drinking alcohol," I let out through gritted teeth as I fix him with a pointed glare. "You ruined my damn life you jerk!"

"Stop being so fucking dramatic," he takes a swig of his beer and I am actually angry that he is acting as if this is not a BIG deal.

"Don't fucking curse at me! You're the one in the wrong here!"

He snorts at this. Gosh I hate him. He's really bringing out the worse in me. I can just feel myself on the brink of exploding.

"You crash my date and I'm the one in the wrong?" He quirks an eyebrow at me before shaking his head.

"Um, how many times do I have to tell you I go there all the time?"

"And how many times do I have to tell you you're full of shit?" He pauses for a moment taking another swig. "You're just using that Dean kid to try to make me jealous."

"Well it looks like it fucking worked!" I exclaim.

"For the last time, I am not jealous of that fuck!"

"Sure!" I exclaim.

He huffs looking over me and I shiver.

"He fucking had his hands all over you, and you…" He points at me accusingly. "You were dancing all over him."

"He was my date."

"I have a right to protect you, as a brother."

"Brother's don't dance with their sister's the way you were dancing with me." Silence.

He takes another swig and for a moment I just stand their watching him before I storm out of the room and go to the kitchen. I open the refrigerator swiftly and pull out a Budweiser for myself before opening it and taking a long gulp.

I look up and he's watching me with his arms crossed in front of him. "What are you trying to prove Alex, that you're grown? Because you're really not. I wish you'd just act you're damn age."

That stung a little, I'm not going to lie. My lip quivered a little as I stepped up to him, getting in his face. "You," I pointed my finger, pressing it into his chest, a bitter look on my face. "You can go to hell." I slosh my beer so that some of it spurts up and hits him in the face and when his jaw tenses, I smirk.

Gosh he looks to fucking sexy like that it's got to be a crime. I turn around to walk away but he grabs my arm tightly.

"Alex," he lets out, and he is no longer calm. Good. "You have got to stop this behavior." He looks at me pointedly and I shiver again. "I have tried to tolerate it but I will not anymore. I am older and you have to listen to me, and respect me."

He sounds like such a parent and it makes me sick to my stomach. "I don't get you," I whisper before breaking away and making my way to our bedroom where I throw myself onto the big bed.

I don't know what comes over me but I just start crying. I can't seem to stop the tears from falling. Everything is just such a huge mess and I can't help think that it is all my fault. Where did I go wrong? I made Justin scared of me, I ruined our happy family; I ruined everything.

A couple of minutes later I feel the bed under me sink and then I feel a big hand on my shoulder. I move away. "You've been smoking," I let out. My voice is all gruff. I hate it. The smell is so strong I almost can't take it.

He's silent for a minute before he speaks. "I didn't mean to make you cry." I turn to look at him, he sounds so cold, so mechanical.

I sit up, wiping my tears. "I do respect you Justin," I whisper my arms wrapping around my body protectively. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" his brow quirks up again and he actually looks a little confused.

"I made you scared of me," I whisper and my heart hurts now that I've actually admitted that out loud, to him. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I feel the way that I feel about you, I just do."

He just stares at me for a moment, seemingly making up his mind, before he scoots over and wraps his arms around me. I welcome it, I welcome him. It feels like forever since I've been in his arms and to tell you the truth, this tiny red salsa dress isn't keeping me warm enough.

I sigh. "I just wish you felt the same way about me." I squeeze him tighter and feel him rest his head on top of mine.

"I'm sorry," he lets out gruffly. "I just don't feel that way. It's wrong."

My heart breaks all over again when he says this and I pull him even closer if that's possible. I just want him to feel how I feel. Why am I cursed to feel this way?

His hand moves to my hip and then a past memory suddenly passes through my head…a lot of memories. I suddenly pull back from Justin, squinting my eyes at him. "Bull shit."

He looks totally taken off guard by my accusation. "Wh…what?" he stammers.

"You heard me," I stand up from the bed looking over to the window before turning back over to him. "Bull shit."

"What am I bullshitting about?" he smirks over at me before crossing his arms over his chest again.

"You do feel the same way about me. I know you do." The smirk suddenly disappears off of his face; it's placed with a frown.

"Hell no," he lets out coldly before getting off the bed as well. He makes his way out the bedroom. "I'm going out for a while."

The hell he is!! I run up to him and grab his arm jerking him to a stop. "You are not running away from this Justin!"

"There's nothing to run away from," he snaps. I move past him to the door and stand in front of it, blocking his way.

"We are so having this conversation, and yes you are running away, but no more." I say these words so confidently and for the first time since we got home, I feel good.

His jaw tenses again and he fixes me with a hard glare. "Get out of my way."

"No."

He moves towards me but I push him back. He doesn't move that far, he is a grown man, with a great physique, but hey, he moves.

"Why did I not realize?" I whisper to myself.

He cringes.

"All of those not so brotherly hugs, the snuggling, the touches and flirting, you…" I point to him again, almost in a daze. "You looking at my body…you do want me."

"No." He's shaking his head continuously and he actually looks terrified.

"Yes you do," I plead with him, moving towards him. He moves away. I keep moving closer until he's backed into a wall.

"You've been lying to me all this time," I let out. My hands move to his chest, grabbing his shirt and bunching it into my hands.

He watches me shaking his head again. "This is wrong," he whispers. "You're my little sister."

"But you want me."

"You're just a little girl Alex."

"But you want me."

His face is full of agony.

My left hand moves up to cradle his face and he is staring at me with such intensity, it's almost frightening.

"You don't always have to be the responsible one," I whisper. I can feel him shaking.

"Alex—" he starts but I stop him, bringing a finger to his lips.

"No don't say anything…just give in," I whisper, staring into his gray eyes.

My hand caresses his cheek again and he closes his eyes, sighing.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can Justin, yes you can!" My voice is full of determination. I am not giving up. I will not give up.

He opens his eyes and I stare up into his beautiful, masculine face, tracing his jaw muscles, before my eyes rest on his lips and my tongue instinctively flits out to lick my own.

My eyes move to his again but his eyes are on my lips. My heart skips a beat and suddenly my body is on fire.

"Justin," I breathlessly let out. His eyes slowly reach mine and it's as if the world has stopped. In that one moment I feel as if I can see into his very soul, all his desires, all his struggles, everything. It's just me and him.

"Kiss me," I whisper. I hear him groan as that look of agony creeps back onto his face.

He shakes his head but I can almost see the resolve disappear on his face as he stares at me intently.

"You know you want to."

He sighs.

I smile a little as my hand moves to his neck. "I dare you not t—"

I don't even get to finish before his lips crash down onto mine.

**A/N: Sorry for this chapter not being as long as the others. I really hope you guys enjoyed it! I wasn't that motivated to write this one because it seemed like so many people disliked the last one and were becoming impatient for jalex. Well good things come to those who wait and if they would've got together sooner, it wouldn't have been such a big deal! Lol, please leave a review! It helps motivate me to continue, and I'm really excited for the next chapter! Hope you are too!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: It's been a while since I have updated so if you need to go back and read the other chapter, please do!!! Sorry for the wait. **

Chapter 14

_Flashback…_

_His face is full of agony._

_My left hand moves up to cradle his face and he is staring at me with such intensity, it's almost frightening._

"_You don't always have to be the responsible one," I whisper. I can feel him shaking._

"_Alex—" he starts but I stop him, bringing a finger to his lips._

"_No don't say anything…just give in," I whisper, staring into his gray eyes._

_My hand caresses his cheek again and he closes his eyes, sighing._

"_I can't."_

"_Yes, you can Justin, yes you can!" My voice is full of determination. I am not giving up. I will not give up._

_He opens his eyes and I stare up into his beautiful, masculine face, tracing his jaw muscles, before my eyes rest on his lips and my tongue instinctively flits out to lick my own._

_My eyes move to his again but his eyes are on my lips. My heart skips a beat and suddenly my body is on fire._

"_Justin," I breathlessly let out. His eyes slowly reach mine and it's as if the world has stopped. In that one moment I feel as if I can see into his very soul, all his desires, all his struggles, everything. It's just me and him._

"_Kiss me," I whisper. I hear him groan as that look of agony creeps back onto his face._

_He shakes his head but I can almost see the resolve disappear on his face as he stares at me intently._

"_You know you want to."_

_He sighs._

_I smile a little as my hand moves to his neck. "I dare you not t—"_

_I don't even get to finish before his lips crash down onto mine._

_End Flashback_

The world stands still as I am engulfed by the warmest feeling I have ever felt in my life. It passes through my body, soothing like hot tomato soup on the coldest winter day. I melt.

Is this really happening?

His lips are so warm and soft against mine.

All of a sudden his hands reach my face and he is pulling me even closer, deepening our kiss. I can feel his tongue flicker across my bottom lip but it's gone all too soon.

Justin slowly pulls back from me. His gray eyes are full of so much emotion. He looks so regretful but at the same time there is a small sparkle there.

"This is so wrong," he whispers and he's still so close to me that I can feel his hot breath on me.

I look up into his gray eyes and whimper. "I know," I whisper back. "This is so wrong." I lean up to place a quick kiss on his lips and he groans, loudly.

"Alex, I don't know…how longer I can resist you." His words come out so strained it kills me but it also revives me. I don't have to think twice before speaking.

"Then don't resist Justin," I smile up at him. "Please don't resist. I don't want you to."

His hands are still on my cheeks and he slowly tilts my head up to his, placing a chaste kiss on my forehead, one on my nose, and finally one on my lips. I am literally on fire.

His hands slide from my cheeks and trail down my body, down my sides, and to my hands; where he proceeds to hold my hands up against his, beside our bodies, staring.

His fingers slowly intertwine with mine and he sighs. "You're hands are so much smaller than mine."

He frees one of my hands using it to tilt my chin up to him and smiles bitterly down at me. "You're so my much shorter than me."

He brings our intertwined hands to his mouth and places the softest kiss at my wrist.

"You're my little sister," he lets out. "We have the same mom and dad." I cringe. "The very same blood that runs through my veins flows in yours."

He's looking back into my eyes now and I can't really tell what he's thinking.

"Look at you," he whispers, a small smile appearing. "You have the prettiest brown eyes, you know that?"

My breath hitches when his fingertips ghost over my eyelashes.

"Those eyes would do any man in…so innocent…yet full of mischievousness."

I can barely concentrate on what he is saying for the way that he is looking at me right now.

"So young…my little sister," he whispers again. His hands are roaming all over, moving through my hair, to my back…lower…I'm gonna have a heart attack.

His hands move back to my cheeks and I am looking back into those deep gray eyes of his. My heart is doing a tap dance. "Gosh you're so beautiful," he breathes out, bringing his lips down on mine once more for a chaste kiss.

"I've tried so hard to hide my feelings for you, they shouldn't exist."

"But they do," I finish for him and my lips move up to his as I move in closer to him, trapping him against the wall. I press even closer to him and suddenly his lips are crashed onto mine again. This time the kiss isn't chaste.

He kisses me with such a need, such determination that my knees nearly buckle beneath me. I don't think he realizes what he does to me. I can feel his tongue at my bottom lip again and this time I open my mouth a little and let out a lovely moan when his tongue enters my mouth and finds mine.

It's as if our tongues are made to dance together. I have never experienced anything like this in my life and I am so turned on I can hardly contain myself. I know my brother is just as turned on because I can feel his hardness probing at my clothed entrance.

This really is wrong.

It's wrong what I am thinking about doing with my brother, so very wrong. Can't kissing be enough?

But his kisses just make me want more of him. I want all of him. I need all of him so desperately.

His mouth moves to my neck and its tracing the softest, tingling kisses I have ever felt in my entire life. It's hard for me to breathe right with what he's doing to me, and I can't seem to stop myself from moaning.

"Justin." His name rolls of my tongue so naturally and I hear him groan in response. "You," I struggle to get the words out, it's so hard to concentrate right now. "You have no idea…" he continues to kiss me. "How I felt seeing you with Juliet." He groans against me again. "It was driving me crazy."

He turns his body in a circle so that I am now between him and the wall and soon enough he is pressing me into the wall, his lips finding my neck again.

Is this really happening?

"Alex" he lets out between his kisses. "I had to try to forget about you. It was wrong of me to think about you like this." His lips move a little lower until they are almost in between my breast. I silently thank God for the somewhat low-cut red salsa dress I am currently wearing, even though it does smell like beer.

My hands hesitantly move over his hard muscles which are currently covered by his dress shirt. I want nothing more than to run my fingers over his naked hard chest. I want him so much right now it hurts. I want my brother. I want to be with him in a sexual way, in everyway I can.

I am so sick. I need serious help.

"You're so," I let out a breath as he bites down on my neck. The moan that follows is a little too loud. "You're so sexy." He groans. If he only knew how long I've wanted to say that to him.

His mouth moves away from my neck and he is staring into my eyes with such emotion that it actually renders me speechless for a moment.

"Take off your shirt," I let out, breathless.

"Alex…"

"Take it off now Justin. I want to see you." He looks torn. "Please let me see you." I bite my lip all innocent like and he studies me for a second before proceeding to unbutton his dress shirt.

It takes a minute but he finally has it off and for a moment I just stand there staring at him before my small hands reach out and trace his semi-tan chest. "I want to touch you too," I whisper. He groans again.

I watch as he slowly closes his eyes and allows me to feel him up. I look over him, this man in front of me, and realize that I have got to be the luckiest girl in the world. I have the most, I can't think off a good enough word to describe it, but he is the best brother any girl could ever ask for.

His hands are suddenly at the hem of my salsa dress and before I realize it, the skinny material is being pushed up and over my head. I blush as I stand before my brothers staring eyes in only a black bra and panties.

He's silent for a moment and I feel extremely self conscious in front of him.

His hands move to my back, unclasping my bra slowly, letting it slowly slip to the floor. He leans into me pressing his naked chest to my now naked one.

"You are so beautiful," he whispers in my ear. My skin gets goose bumps all over. "You looked so gorgeous tonight in your red dress and your hair all done up. I couldn't stand it." I moan when I feel him suck on my ear.

"I wanted you all too myself. I couldn't stand that Dean kid being able to hold you." His tongue flicks into my ear. "No one holds you but me."

Please pinch me.

"I was so," hands move to my butt, cupping it possessively. "Jealous. I didn't want to admit it but I was so jealous. No one," he gives my butt a squeeze, "should be able to touch you like that, except me."

I moan.

"You're the only one I want to touch me like that, Justin."

I can feel him smile against me. "Good," he replies.

His hand snakes between my legs and I can't take it, I moan so loud I suspect Renny probably hears.

"You know we shouldn't do this," he lets out. His eyes are searching mine as he struggles to release me of my underwear. "I didn't want to do this with you. This is taking things too far."

I slide my panties down and move my hand up to Justin's pants, grabbing his shaft through them. He groans instantly.

I can't believe I actually just grabbed my brother's package…and he liked it! I've never done anything like this before but right now, standing between Justin and the cold living room wall, I find myself wanting nothing but this. I want to be with Justin. I want him to make me his officially. I'm ready to give him everything.

"Let's go to the bedroom," I let out breathlessly.

He groans as I grab his hand, leading him to the back. I can see the reluctance in his eyes. He knows that once we cross this bridge, there is no coming back.

I push him back onto the bed and slowly slide myself on top of him, bringing my lips down to his for a chaste kiss. He groans as I flick my tongue over his lips and slide it into his welcoming mouth for a minute of tongue war.

I pull back and look into his eyes and he looks like I feel, dazed.

"I keep thinking about what your mom and dad would think if they saw us now---"

"What our mom and dad would think," I correct and he cringes.

"Please don't say that, that just makes it sound worse." I giggle at this and place another kiss onto his soft lips as my hands rest on his chest.

"I keep hoping they would be happy for us."

"No chance in hell," he chuckles before suddenly leaning up and capturing my left breast into his mouth.

Holy Moly does that feel good! I'm moaning like a freaking sick person. I breathe out his name over and over as I hold his head to my chest, running my fingers through his hair.

He moves to the other and does the same before he looks up with a smirk on his face. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" I blush. "Every time you would walk around in those skimpy gowns I would picture myself doing this to you." He leans in real close to me and our lips are almost touching, but they're not. "I would picture myself doing so many things to you little girl." I can feel his warm breath on my lips and it makes me excited. I moan at his words.

"I want you to," I whisper back, with the biggest smile I've had on my face in a long time. "I want you to do all those naughty things to me, Justin."

It's weird talking to my brother like this. I never pictured Justin to be a dirty talker, but boy is he good at it.

He suddenly rolls over so he is on top of me and I yelp in surprise before his lips capture mine with a chuckle.

"You're such a silly girl," he lets out between kisses and I moan against his lips.

My fingers slide down and fumble with his pants and I am overjoyed when he doesn't protest.

I slide his boxers off with his pants and just like that we are completely naked, skin against skin, brother against sister, wrong against more wrong. The only light we have is the moons. It creates a romantic white glow to our bodies and as we lay there it's as if time has stopped.

I look up at Justin and he is staring at down into my eyes, his own sparkling with happiness, and his face lit up like I have never seen it before.

"What?" I ask as I squirm a little under his gaze. Do I have something on my face?

"I love you."

My heart explodes. "I love you so much Alex, you have no idea." He leans down to kiss my forehead before kissing my lips quickly and we both sigh contently.

"It just feels so good to say that because I have never known love before!" He is literally glowing right now. "I'm so in love with you Alex and I know that its wrong but I can't help it and I don't want to pretend I don't anymore because it hurts too much. You have stolen my heart."

I can't hold it in any longer.

"I'm in love with you too Justin. I've been in love with you for a while. I just love everything about you." I know I'm rambling but I can't help it. "I love how you are with Max and I love how you treat me. I love that you look at me like you're so attracted to me and I love how you truly care for Max and I. You mean so much to me. I don't know what I would do without you, especially with mom and dad…" I trail off and Justin pulls me up into a hug.

How does he always know exactly what I need?

I let him hold me and even though I am sad, I don't cry. For the first time in a while I feel like I might really be healing.

My hand reaches up to Justin's face and I lay down, bringing him with me, and place a quick kiss on his lips.

"Thank you."

"No thank you." He smiles. "You have no idea how great it felt to hear you say all those wonderful things about me." He looks away suddenly sad. "I wish I wasn't so selfish. I wish I could just be a normal big brother and wish you well with Dean and not be in love with you and want you for myself."

I shake my head. "Don't say that. You have no idea how happy I am that you do feel the way that I feel about you."

He leans down and kisses me again then and it's a very passionate kiss. I feel like he's finally accepted his feelings for me.

Our hands roam each others bodies freely and I have never felt so happy in my life. Justin is slowly grinding his lower body against mine and it is quickly driving me insane. I can feel him brushing against my…what is it called again…the little knob I have above my pussy? Well whatever you want to call it, it feels amazing and I just want him inside me right now.

"Please" I let out and Justin is looking down at me with the same need and want in his eyes as I know I have in mine.

He knows exactly what I want. He grabs his shaft and starts moving against that spot, I moan again, letting his name pass through my lips.

"It feels so good, please put it inside me," I beg.

"It's gonna hurt," he warns, his gray eyes full of concern.

"I know."

He hesitates. "You sure?" He's so cute when he's so caring and apprehensive like this.

"Yes," I nod my head, looking up into his gray eyes. "I just want to be yours, Justin."

He groans at my words. I guess this did the trick. He guides his shaft to my entrance and only pauses once to place a kiss on my forehead and make sure I am ready for this, and then he enters me.

It's a slow entrance and it hurts but the pain doesn't even affect me that much because I am so overwhelmed knowing that my brother is inside of me.

He groans my name as he sinks into me and I can't explain how good it feels for him to be in me.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I am doing this to my little sister."

"Shut up and kiss me," I let out, and he does. Then he makes love to me. He is thrusting into me so slowly and it feels amazing. Our moans and groans are united as we continue in our passion.

I honestly can't believe this is happening. I can't believe that we have gotten to this point when just less than 24 hours ago Justin was sleeping on the floor afraid to be near me. Now he's inside me, becoming part of me and me part of him.

I wrap my arms around his broad shoulders and take him in deeper whispering for him to go faster. He's so manly and a lot more filled out than my small figure and I love it. I feel so protected with him.

"Oh Alex," he groans, his voice husky. "It feels so good, being inside you like this."

He moves faster inside me and I can feel myself losing it. It's about to happen. I think I am about to have my first orgasm. Justin's panting so hard I think he's right there with me in the closeness of his orgasm.

His hands reach for my breast and cup them possessively as he pumps into me and when he squeezes my nipples, whispering again about how he can't believe he's inside his sister, I lose it. I cum. I cum so strong, my muscles milk Justin's cock, forcing him to cum with me.

He grunts before emptying all his seed inside of me.

He crashes beside me out of exhaustion and for a couple of minutes we just lay there caught up in the moment.

I turn to face Justin and we stare at each other as we slowly come off of our high. I lean over and kiss Justin's lips and he kisses back before telling me that he loves me again. Those words make all the rejection I've had to suffer through with Justin worthwhile.

I tell him I love him too before I turn over on my side and close my eyes. For the first time in a long time, I'm not going to sleep angry.

The bed moves under me and suddenly an arm slides over my stomach and pulls me close. I sigh. I couldn't have asked for a better way to end the night.

**A/N: ok, I know I didn't warn you guys that this was going to be an M chapter and I am so sorry for that! I really wanted it to be a surprise and something that you guys were pleasantly pleased with hopefully. I know this is a T rated story so I thought a little spice would be a shock, plus I know a lot of you wanted this. I just didn't want it to be anticipated but appreciated. Please let me know what you think. Sorry for it being so long!!! I'll try to update next week but I can't make any promises. Reviews help me update quicker. Only 6 chapters left!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am so sorry for my lack of updates. School has been crazy, but I am on break right now so I plan on updating twice this week. So please be good to me with your reviews. I hope you like the chapter!**

Chapter 15

I wake up feeling a little dizzy and nauseated. I remember the events of last night all too clearly, but as I look around the bedroom I can't find any traces of Justin at all.

I can still feel is arm around me; I honestly haven't slept as well as I did last night in a while. I can still feel his warm soft lips on mine, kissing me and the way he looked at me still has my heart racing.

All of those things did happen, right? I didn't make it up.

I stumble out of bed a little too eagerly to find Justin and I have to take a moment to gather myself from the dizziness before I take off to the kitchen.

He's not in the kitchen.

I run into the bathroom, but he isn't there either. I catch a side glance of myself in the mirror and turn around in horror.

My hair is a mess. The curls I once had are now tangled and my makeup is a little smudged, but what stands out the most are the small brownish marks that are scattered all down my chest and neck, and a couple of other places on my _naked_ body.

_Hickeys. _.

Last night totally happened!

I look at my reflection in the mirror, as a small smile tugs at my lips. Just then, I hear the front door close.

My heart beat quickens.

I lean my head out of the bathroom door and immediately my eyes meet the beautiful gray orbs of my older brother.

He smirks at me before quickly sliding a bag onto the counter and walking down the hall to me.

"Hey," he lets out. He's a little breathy like he'd been running and his voice is a little husky. I get a little curious.

"Where have you been?" I ask, quirking my eyebrow, before folding my hands in front of me.

I feel his eyes rake over my body hungrily, and quickly remember my current state of undress. I blush. I'm still not quite used to the whole naked in front of brother concept; although you'd think I would be after what we did last night.

"Maybe I should go throw on some clothes," I mumble, but his right arm grabs mine and tugs me lightly to a stop.

"I'd rather you not."

I am pretty sure my face is beet red now.

His right hand slowly moves down from my arm and slithers over my stomach and a little bit lower before dropping. I am on fire.

He looks up at me with a smile.

"I was taking care of some business."

What is he talking about?

"You asked me where I've been, I was taking care of business."

Oh…..Now I'm even more curious.

"What kind of business?" I let out slowly.

He turns around moving back to the kitchen, where he proceeds to take out of the bag, what appears to be three breakfast sandwiches.

"Apartment business," he let's out as I follow him. "I went to put down the down payment for the apartment next door. We can move in as early as two days from now and…" he suddenly turns around to where I am standing and snakes his hands around my waist.

He leans down and I can feel his warm breath on my cheek as he whispers in my ear.

"I cancelled your bed order."

Holy moly.

His hands travel lower giving my butt a squeeze.

"I figured we wouldn't need it anymore." He captures my lips then and I return his kiss all too eagerly.

I really can't believe I just had sex for the first time last night and I'm gonna get to do it all the time now. With Justin!

He moves his mouth away from mine and playfully bites my neck before pulling away.

"Ok, I think you should go put some clothes on now cause I'm gonna go get Max. He's been away long enough don't you think?"

He winks at me before walking over to the door, and I'm walking to the back to get dressed when a sudden thought crosses my mind. "Justin!" I shout in panic as I turn around to face the startled man. "What do we tell Max about us, I mean what should we do?"

Justin appears to contemplate this question, not having thought of it himself, before answering with a shrug of his shoulders, "Let's just play it by ear and see how it goes." Then he's gone.

Play it by ear? How the hell is that supposed to work?

&&&

I get dressed and when Justin comes back, along with Max whom I missed more than I thought I did, we eat a late breakfast; the breakfast sandwiches that Justin had brought in which by the way, are delicious!

After that Justin took Max to the park while I stayed home. I'm still not feeling that great, I don't know what's wrong with me; I might need to go to the doctor.

Justin keeps Max out for quite a while but it gives me time to do some cleaning around the apartment, and start packing some things up so we can move over to the other apartment as soon as possible!

Somewhere in the middle of my cleaning, or attempting to clean, I realize since Max is home tonight that means no fooling around with Justin, just great. I don't know how that's going to work out because I've waited so long to have him I just want to be with him all the freaking time. So like I said, I don't know how that's gonna work.

It's around dinnertime when the two men in my life return home. Max wants pizza for dinner so we decide to go out for pizza.

I hold Max's hand and Justin intertwines his with my other as we walk into the restaurant and it really feels like we are a family. I can barely stop smiling, and when our waiter comments on what a cute family we are, I'm sure I am beaming like those bright florescent lights. Justin leans over and kisses my cheek lovingly before thanking the waitress and Max doesn't say anything, thank God; he's too distracted by the puzzle sheet the waitress gave him.

The pizza was great so were the chocolate chip cookies Max had for dessert, though I don't know how he got them; I told him we weren't ordering dessert.

I guess the waitress brought them to him.

We get home around eight and make Max take his bath and get ready for bed. Justin grades some last minute papers and I sit there and watch him, not really having anything else to do.

He grades a couple of papers before he looks up with a sigh. "You know that's annoying right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You hovering me like this. It's annoying and it makes me nervous, Alex. Can you stop?"

"Ok," I let out sadly, but then I get up and sit myself in his lap. He moans.

"Is this better?" I ask.

Max comes out the bathroom and I'm out of Justin's lap all too quickly. So much for having a little fun.

I take my shower and after I'm finished, Justin showers, and then we read Max a story before tucking him in and leaving the room.

I'm up against the hallway wall before I can even take another breath. Justin's lips are hungrily kissing my neck and he's tugging at my night shirt already trying to get it up.

"Justin," I moan as his hands rake over my body. It feels so good, him touching me like this, but I also have that bad feeling, the one you get when you know what you are doing is wrong.

"Justin we can't do this right now, Max is in the other room!"

"Please Alex, I need you."

His voice is husky against my neck and when he moves up to kiss me, I melt in his embrace. Our tongues move together as my hands find his shirt and tug it over his head.

"This is a bad idea."

Justin doesn't even acknowledge this statement; his hands just move down, cupping my breast possessively and making me moan loudly. He's kneading them with his hands and it feels so good. I only wish that my shirt was off so I could get the full impact, oh btw, I'm not wearing a bra tonight. Naughty, naughty.

His fingers pinch at my nipples and now I have a need to release. I need to orgasm because I am so horny right now and I just keep remembering how good it felt last night. I want to feel that good again.

My hands move to Justin's belt buckle and I have it undone too quickly but it's when I'm working on his zipper that we are interrupted.

I literally jump away from Justin when I hear our bedroom door open. Max steps out rubbing his eyes in tears and I quickly fix myself before running over to him and kneeling down.

"What's the matter honey?" my hands are cupping his cheeks and I feel a little embarrassed and disgusted at the fact that these same hands were just undoing my brother's pants.

Max is holding on to me for dear life and I pick him up, though he is getting a little heavy now, and take him back to his bed, lying him down.

"Can you stay with me please?" he whimpers and I look over to Justin, who is now standing in the doorway watching us, fully clothed again, before I turn back to Max.

"Of course sweetie."

He scoots over to make room for me and as I slide in beside Max, in his cramped little twin size bed, I don't miss Justin's grunt from behind me.

"Did you have a bad dream?" he nods.

"Tell us about your bad dream, come on Justin, Max needs us." Justin unwillingly comes over. I know he is disappointed that we had to stop…whatever we were doing, but I can still see the look of concern he harbors for Max.

He sits down beside the bed and Max starts talking. "I had a bad dream about mom and dad."

My heart breaks. Oh no. I thought he was finally moving on from this.

"Baby, you don't have to worry about mom and dad no more, ok? They are in a better place and they are happy together."

"But I saw them in our house, in the fire." He whimpers.

I open my mouth to reply but its Justin who speaks.

"Max I want you to listen carefully ok, your mom and dad" he pauses frowning. "Our mom and dad," he looks up at me and I smile. I knew that took a lot for him to say. "They are in heaven worrying about you, so the last thing you need to do is worry about them ok? You have to let them know that you are doing great, otherwise they'll feel bad and you don't want them to feel bad, do you?"

Max doesn't even have to think twice before shaking his head no.

"Then don't worry, ok?" This surprisingly seems to work.

Max nods and Justin leans over and places a kiss on his cheek before moving away.

"Do I get a kiss too?" I whisper once Max has closed his eyes. Justin smiles down at me before placing a sweet kiss on my lips.

"You're gonna make a great mom you know that?"

I smile. "You're already being a great dad to Max."

He smiles before heading over to our bed and sliding in.

"Hey," he lets out, just when I am almost headed to dreamland.

"Yeah?"

"Um, I just wanted you to know that I know this, what we are doing and what's going on between us is still weird and sometimes I really don't know how to handle it, but I'm trying and I want to make it work. I want to make you happy."

"Really?"

"Yes really, Alex. I just want you happy, and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you are."

"But that's not the only reason you're doing it, is it? That's not the only reason we are together…we are together right?"

He chuckles. "Yes Alex, we are together. And it's not the only reason, though I wish it was. I wish I only wanted platonic love from you and not romantic love and sexual love as well."

"I'm glad you do," I mumble. "And I'm so glad you finally gave in to me."

It's quiet for a minute.

"I'd be lying if I didn't say I was glad too," Justin finally whispers and my heart soars.

"I love you Justin."

"I love you too Alex," Justin lets out with a chuckle. "so much…I can't wait until you're in my arms again."

I blush.

When I finally lay down again, the dizziness and nausea hits me again, only another feeling accompanies them, tingles.

But it's not any sort of tingles, it's a familiar tingle, a tingle I haven't felt in a while, and a tingle I miss.

A _magical_ tingle.

**A/N: Please please review. I hope you liked this chapter! I plan on posting again this week…and now only 5 chapters left!!! Love you guys! Till next time. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Author notes at the bottom. I know it has been a very long time and I am extremely sorry for the wait. I hope you guys will enjoy this though. Love you all. God Bless! ~PrettyGirlRocks**

Chapter 16

I wake up the next morning and it's Monday. I should be feeling bummed because it's back to school for me but I'm not. The magical tingle that I felt last night has grown into a full electric current and words cannot describe how excited I am. I'm giggling to myself and then I look across the room to my sleeping brother and I have to wake him up. I quietly slide out of Max's bed and tip toe my way to my bed, managing to slip in beside Justin.

"Hey," I whisper as I turn to him squeezing one of his shoulders. "Wake up?"

He groans but doesn't even attempt to open an eye so I continue to bothering him. I shake him.

"Justin come on!"

"No, Alex, can't it wait? I'm going to have to get up in a little while anyways for school, geez." He's annoyed, but I don't care. "What are you doing up early anyways?"

Funny, I hadn't even realized that I was up sort of early. At least 30 minutes ahead of time. Guess that's what excitement does to you. I ignore his question.

"Get up!" I beg.

"No."

I fake sob as I move closer to his body, draping my arm over his stomach. I place a kiss on his neck and he groans.

"Please."

He shakes his head, a smile forming.

I kiss him there again and then move up to his ear, biting it. He groans again, letting out my name. I sshhh' him reminding him of the adorable sleepy head in the corner. He obeys and then I start kissing him again. I move back to his neck and spend some quality time there and he's not complaining, in fact quite the opposite.

When I move to his mouth he finally starts participating, his mouth kissing me back just as eagerly.

Max tosses in his bed and I freeze not wanting to be caught. One second of pause is all it takes for Justin to finally open his eyes.

"What?" he let's out. His voice is all husky and his face is contorted in confusion as he tries to figure out why my lips are no longer moving against his.

I point to Max.

"What? He's sleep."

"He moved."

"Alex," he's shaking his head at me now, a smirk on his face.

"What?" I whine.

"Nothing, just kiss me," he lets out. Then he's on top of me. His lips are crushed on mine and all I can think about is him, and being with him, and him being mine. It's amazing. He shifts his weight to the side so that half of his body is resting on the bed now and he doesn't have to worry about holding his weight up above me so he doesn't crush me. He's still semi hovering me though and I love it. Don't get me wrong I love being on top and being in control too, but I also love having him be the manly hot older brother that just has his way with me. One of his hands is propped up on the bed but the other is touching me all over and it feels great.

He breaks our kiss to look down at me, and his eyes are full of love and want. "You have no idea how much I missed you not sleeping beside me last night." He leans down and his forehead meets mine, and we're staring at each other so intently.

I smile up at him and bring my lips to his for a quick kiss. I sigh. "I love you," I whisper. I don't think this moment could get any better.

"I love you too Alex," he whispers in my ear before biting it playfully. Then his lips are back on mine and we are tossing in the sheets, fighting for dominance. One minute I'm on the top, the next he is. I could spend every morning like this. He finally gets me trapped for good and we're both laughing and I couldn't think of a more perfect time to tell him.

"My magic's back," I breathlessly let out, a grin taking over my face.

"What?" he's looking down at me in shock.

"Yeah, it's back," I reply shaking my head. "I don't know how but it is."

He sits up in bed then. "Wow," he seems to be in complete disbelief. He runs his hand over his face and he needs to shave. Not that the stubble bothers me. "Do you feel different?"

"Completely." I smile. "It's a feeling I can't explain," I giggle. "It's magical, you know."

"Well I imagine it would feel magical," he chuckles.

I laugh with him.

"Show me something," he lets out playfully. He holds his hand out and I grab it. He pulls me up into a sitting position and I move over, straddling him.

"What do you want me to do?" Honestly I can't think of anything that would be impressive to him at the moment and it sucks cause I'd love to show him what I got.

"Well I know what I want you to do," Justin chuckles darkly as his hands find my butt. "I'm just not sure how I could link it to magic." He winks at me and I blush. It's ridiculous the affect he has on me. I lean into him, and it's then that I hear laughter. This is not good.

Justin and I turn to Max at the same time and what do you know, the sneaky boy is staring right back at us, laughing. "You guys are going to kiss now, I know it!" he exclaims.

"Max!" I shout angrily, but he's still laughing so you know what I do? I turn back to Justin who's lap I'm still straddling and who's looking down at me, his right brow quirked in curiosity. I shake my head, and damn it all to hell. I lean down and press my lips to Justin's for a quick kiss.

"There, you happy?" I let out before hopping off the bed and making my way to the bathroom in embarrassment.

Justin talks to Max while I get ready, which goes even better than I expected. He knows that he isn't allowed to tell anyone about us. He just seems happy enough that we are together weird enough. I don't get it.

I talk to Max about getting our powers back on the way to school and you want to know the funny thing? He'd already gotten his powers a couple of days ago. I didn't believe him at first but I knew he was telling the truth when he fest up to conjuring those chocolate chips cookies from the pizza place the other night. I knew we hadn't ordered any cookies! That boy, he really surprised me sometimes.

I couldn't stop thinking about what Max asked me as I said goodbye to him in front of his classroom. He'd asked me why? Why had we gotten our powers back all of a sudden. It was such a good question I can't believe I hadn't asked it myself. Why now were we getting our powers back? It was just weird.

The good thing was that I knew how I was going to find out.

School was good. I was in a very good mood today and Harper could tell. She thought it was because of Dean but boy was she wrong. I didn't even have the heart to correct her. Dean wasn't there to say otherwise so I figured I'd wait to burst her bubble.

I picked up Max from school and his teacher handed me a letter to take home to Justin. Apparently Max's school was having an Open House Thursday night in which his parent's, meaning Justin and I, I guess, were suppose to attend along with Max. This should be interesting. I couldn't help but snicker.

I let Max practice his magic during snack time and of course he conjures up more cookies but I only let him eat a couple before putting the rest up. I grab a couple for myself as well. We start on our homework and when we're done Max watches TV and I continue packing up our stuff. We can move into the new apartment tomorrow and I am so excited. Two bedrooms equals more alone time with Justin to fool around. It's weird because I just had sex for the first time the other night but I honestly don't think I could get enough of it and I'm excited to explore it all with Justin.

He gets home around eight and the poor thing looks pooped. Max is super excited to see him. Justin manages to spend some bonding time with him before he collapses on the bed. I send Max to take a bath and force myself to make dinner when all I want to do is join Justin.

Time for grocery shopping has still not been made so I make ham sandwiches and we have some of Max's cookies with it and some apple slices. I guess I could have conjured up some delicious meals with my powers but that just seems so elementary of me now. It's weird. I used to do some pretty worthless, selfish, lazy things with my powers. Fun, but worthless, selfish, and lazy. Now doing those things just doesn't seem right, it's something the old Alex would have done. It's not something I see myself doing for now.

For the first time I realize that I have really changed in the last couple of months.

Things are done a little backwards tonight and poor Justin can barely keep his eyes open at the dinner table so I tell the bedtime stories tonight, both of them and Max is sweet enough to not complain. Towards the end of the story I hear the shower running so Justin's definitely showering. I get a little sidetracked picturing him naked. I'm such a freak.

Max actually falls asleep towards the beginning of the second story surprisingly. I take a quick shower and when I walk into the bedroom Justin is not there. I thought for sure he'd be knocked out by now.

I make my way into the kitchen and he's sitting at the table grading papers. He's insane.

"Justin," I sigh as I come up behind his chair, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You need to get to bed, you're exhausted."

He pauses leaning down to kiss my intertwined hands before continuing his task. "I have to finish these papers."

"No you don't. Your students will understand," I coax moving my hands back to massage his shoulders. He's so tense it's saddening. "You need your sleep."

"I have to finish these," he yawns.

"Justin," I start to protest but he stops me handing me a letter. It's an invitation I realize upon closer examination. I read the first part of it and my heart sinks.

"Faculty Ball?"

He nods.

This is great and I'm sure Juliet will probably be there. Just great.

"Do you have to go?"

"Sort of," he admits but he's smiling. "Why don't you seem excited about this?" he's eyeing me suspiciously and is he kidding? Excited? Why would I be excited?

"Um maybe because I'm not," I admit. "I don't want you out at some ball with a lot of sexy female teachers trying to sink their teeth into you. No way would I be excited for that."

He's laughing again.

"This is not funny!"

"I'm sorry but it sort of is," he let's out tiredly. Then he grabs my hand moving me so that I now stand before him. "You're so cute when you're jealous too, you know that?"

I groan pouting at him.

"Hey you have nothing to worry about," he smiles. "I'll be a good boy I promise."

"Justin I,-"

"Plus, I was hoping you'd come along."

What? I wasn't expecting that. It's impossible, but I can't help but find it sweet as well.

"And how would that work Justin? You bringing your sister as your date to a ball?"

"No one even knows I have a sister except Juliet so it will work perfectly. You'll just be my girl friend to everyone else."

Really? "And what about Juliet, genius?" I tease. "She definitely knows I'm your sister. And I'm sure she'll be there."

"We'll just have to avoid her I guess." He's insane, but gosh do I love him for it.

He yawns again, and just freaking go to sleep already! "Are you really not going to come to bed?" I ask.

"Not yet baby I have to finish." He's really not coming, and oh my gosh he just called me 'baby'. That makes me feel…I don't know…I'm so happy.

I turn to walk back down the hall when a idea hits me like a ton of bricks. I start thinking of words, trying to find a rhyme, then I do.

"Don't want to grade this, want to go to bed. So papers grade yourself instead."

Justin turns around and looks at me puzzled and I just smirk at him gesturing at his papers.

"There're finished. Now let's go to bed."

He looks over his papers and he's rummaging through them in amazement. I can't stop smiling.

"Wow, that was….really cool." He lets out and he sounds more awake than he has all evening.

"Thanks." I'm beaming proudly. I turn around to make my way to our room.

He chuckles. "That was a pretty good way to show me your powers." He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closely to him. I sigh.

"Wanna see more?" I whisper before mumbling a spell under my breath. I step away from him then and his breath hitches at the sight of me clad only in red lingerie.

He moans, taking me in before trapping me between him and the one of the hallway walls. His lips crush down on mine and I have no complaints. It's amazing that he was once so sleepy but yet found enough energy to kiss the hell out of me. His hands roam my body as his tongue dips into my mouth and I want him.

"You're so hot," he whispers in my ear before grabbing one of my breast and I whimper. Then Max pops into my mind, and great, now I'm worried about a repeat of last nights interruption. I push Justin playfully away and lightly tip toe to our bed, lingerie and all. If Max wakes up I'll die, no doubt about it, but thankfully he doesn't it.

I slide under the covers and Justin does the same after me. I turn to face him and he's frowning at me. I smile.

"You're lucky I'm so sleepy young lady, otherwise you'd be getting it tonight. Without a doubt, Max or no Max." I giggle at him. "You look so," he shakes his head leaning over to cup my cheek. "damn I want you so bad."

"We move tomorrow," I remind him. "You can do whatever you want to me then."

He groans. "I'll hold you to that," he huskily replies,. Man I want him so bad too. He has no idea.

I nod, sliding closer to him and leaning up to give him one last goodnight kiss. He accepts it eagerly and we sort of have a quick make out session before his groans start to get out of hand.

"Night," I mumble. I giggle and turn away from him.

Seconds later I feel his arm wrap around my waist. His body is glued to mine and I like this entirely too much. He places a soft kiss against my neck and I sigh. This is perfect.

"I want you," he whispers against my skin. I chuckle, my eyes now closed as I listen to his heavy breathing. "You might want to cover up some so I won't be excited."

He had a point there. The logical thing would be to cover up so that we could both get to sleep but then I remember who I am, I'm Alex Russo. Logical is not something associated with me and I don't see it becoming linked with me in the future. That being said,

"Nah," I whisper back to Justin as I press my butt against him. He moans and I can feel his semi-hard on press against my butt crack. He starts rubbing it up against me and I can't help but moan. It's going to be a long night.

**A/N: Whoa, it's been a very long time since I updated! You guys can thank Tilante for this! Her email just came to me at a good time and at a time when I felt inspired to read this story and see if I could pick it up. Thankfully there is still some passion there for it, so yay! I had lots of fun spitting this chapter out and I really really hope you guys enjoyed it and that you will leave me reviews even though I don't know if I quite deserve it ****L**** Also send love ShortLiLPunk's way just because she's amazing and I love her! And to my sister, RockerChick08 for coming up with that spell, lol. She told me to give her a shout out. Anyways I hope to have this story completed before my birthday, May 28****th****, I'll be 21! YAY! So I have 4 more chapters of this story to get out so hopefully I'll write one a week and get this baby done! I hope you guys will stay with me to the end and again thanks for reading and please review! **


End file.
